Jealousy Game
by randomharmony13
Summary: Jealousy. It seems like a silly and immature thing and yet sticks to us more than gum on the bottom of your shoe. It makes you do things that you would never do. So what happens when Hermione Granger gets jealous? What else? She plays the Jealousy Game.
1. Chapter 1

**The Jealousy Game**

**Summary: Jealousy. The stuff of nightmares. It happens when someone else gets something that you want but can't have. It seems like a silly and immature thing, and yet sticks to us like nothing else. So what happens when Hermione Jean Granger, model student and beautiful girl, gets jealous? Well, she does what any other witch with a cunning mind and very good friends would do. She plays the Jealousy Game. Mostly Hermione's POV but sometimes Harry's. Sentences in **_**italics**_** are thoughts, as usual for my fan fictions.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, and I don't live in Great Britain which means that I obviously don't own anything from Harry Potter. Believe me, if I did, Hermione and Harry would be together, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Dobby, and Fred would be alive, and anvil-sized hints would cease to exist. I also probably would not be staying up until 2 in the morning doing World History AP essays. Damn procrastination problems. -grumble grumble-**

**The Motive**

Hermione Granger was not happy. As a Gryffindor Prefect, you would think that she would have high standards for herself and not to be immaturely jealous. You would be wrong. She's still just a teenage girl. It all started at that one party…

It was right after an absolutely amazing victory for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron's fantastic saves made it so he was getting most of the glory. Not that Hermione or Harry were complaining. It was about time that he got some of the attention for once. It wasn't until Ron got a little _too_ much attention from a certain Lavender Brown that Hermione started to get…what's the word…it's on the tip of my tongue…oh, it's in my title…jealous? She promptly left the party and preceded to run into the closest empty classroom to cry. This is where the story shall start.

_I can't believe that prat would fall for a girl like Lavender Brown! She is the most immature, possessive, and flirtiest girls I've ever had the displeasure to meet_! thought Hermione as she walked into the classroom. In actuality, Lavender wasn't that bad of a girl. She was certainly wasn't stupid enough to be mean to Hermione. Jealousy is blinding indeed.

She decided to try and get her mind off Ron by practicing her Charms. She quickly conjured up ten yellow canaries with a few flicks o her wand and watched them fly around for a moment.

_Maybe he is looking for a girl with more…well, more_. thought Hermione sadly. She had had a crush on the red-headed Weasley since the beginning of fourth year. At that time, she felt like the Yule Ball was the absolute perfect moment for Ron to admit that he liked her. Of course Ron, being the prat that he is, made the Yule Ball absolutely horrible for Hermione. She absolutely hated the fact that Ron acted as if going to the ball worth her was his last resort. Honestly, the guy didn't even realize that she was a girl until too late. And his behavior when he realized that she was going with Victor Krum. _Ooh, the boy makes me mad! He acted like the only reason Krum would want to go with me was that he wanted information about Harry. I am not just a pawn to use_! The door creaked open, and Hermione expected maybe Ginny or one of the girls to come in. She was, in a very rare moment, mistaken.

It was Harry that walked through the door. He had noticed Hermione running out of the portrait hole and decided to check if she was okay. He did not bet on the fact that Hermione may be crying at the moment so froze up after he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Hermione," said Harry rather nervously.

"Hi, Harry," said Hermione as naturally as she could, determined not to cry in front of him. There was a rather awkward pause when someone should've said something.

"Ronald seems to be enjoying the festivities," said Hermione rather coldly. Harry awkwardly put his hand to the back of his neck.

"You noticed?" asked Harry with a grimace.

"It would be rather hard not to," said Hermione sharply. After taking a calming breath, she continued softly, "As a Prefect, I would've thought that he would go against public displays of affection."

"Hermione, are you okay? You know…about Ron?" asked Harry sympathetically. Hermione was taken back. She knew that Harry was rather thickheaded about girls and was surprised that he picked it up so quickly.

"What do you mean? He has perfect liberty as to who he wants to snog," said Hermione a little too quickly, "I couldn't care less."

"Hermione, please stop lying. You aren't exactly good at it. At least, not towards me," said Harry matter-of-factly. Hermione scoffed indignantly.

"I am not…" she couldn't finish that sentence as she looked into his skeptical emerald eyes. _Why is it so hard for me to lie to him? Is it because he knows me too well or something else_? thought Hermione to herself. Hermione groaned.

"Am I really that obvious?" asked Hermione with a sad expression. Harry tilted his head.

"Well, let's just say that if I was blind enough not to notice, I probably wouldn't be Seeker of the Quidditch team," said Harry clearly. He strode across the room and sat down next to Hermione.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Harry as he put an arm around her shoulders. Hermione was surprised again. Harry was not one for touchy-feely type of things, but he seemed to be genuinely concerned about her. Hermione smiled weakly. Before she could say anything, the devil and his little she-devil walked in.

Ron walked in laughing with Lavender under his arm. They were obviously looking for some privacy. When they saw Hermione and Harry together, they had very different reactions.

Lavender giggled, "Oops, sorry, Hermione! Sorry, Harry!" even though she didn't sound sorry in the least. She continued to giggle as she walked out of the room, leaving Ron alone with Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, guys. Umm…great party," said Ron, still looking dazed. Hermione slowly stood up. She walked right past Ron with a cold shoulder, then got an idea.

"_Oppugno_!" yelled Hermione. The canaries swooped down and attacked Ron, pecking him.

"OUCH! AHH! HARRY, HELP!" yelled Ron as he shielded his face with his arms. Hermione walked into the portrait hole, tears starting to blur her eyes. She walked briskly through the party.

"Hey, Hermione. Going to bed already?" asked Ginny when she saw her. Hermione walked straight past her and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

To her luck, it was empty since the rest of the girls were at the party. Hermione flopped into her bed and started to silently cry.

_Why? Why can't Ron like me? Is it because I'm not pretty enough or because I'm not fun enough_? thought Hermione. She started to cry harder and, instead of being normally calm and collective, the waterworks came out. She didn't even notice Hedwig until she flew right into her bed and landed right in front of her. Hedwig held out her leg and looked straight at Hermione with her owl eyes. Hermione looked to see a letter with a blue thornless rose tied messily to it. She fumbled with untying the ribbon because her hands were shaking so much. She opened the letter and immediately recognized Harry's hasty handwriting.

Hermione, I know that you are probably crying right now. Please don't, Hermione. It always pains me to see you sad. You are probably thinking that Ron chose Lavender because she is prettier or funnier. Hermione, that is an absolute lie. You are perhaps the prettiest girl I've ever met, and I am not saying this because I'm your best friend. Ron is being immature right now. He doesn't understand what he wants. You see, every Quidditch player goes through a glamour phase where, all of a sudden, a lot of girls are flirting with him. He's not used to all the attention, and you know how he wants it. Please be willing to give him a chance. He may be thickheaded, but hell or high water, he'll figure it out.

P.S. If it helps, I didn't try to help Ron get rid of those canaries. Not when he deserved them.

-Harry James

Hermione smiled. Harry always knew how to make her feel better. _What happened to the insensitive Harry I used to know? I used to have to beat him on the head to get him to understand the simplest girl emotions. Where did this mature sensitive Harry come from_? thought Hermione as she picked up the rose. She twirled the rose around her fingers. _Harry's so sweet. How did he know that I liked flowers_? Hedwig affectionately nipped Hermione's finger and flew out of the girls' dormitory. Hermione looked at the rose. _I wonder where Harry got this idea_… She put the letter and the rose on her nightstand and closed the curtains of her canopy bed.

A/N: Well…how was it? Good? Bad? If you thought that it was bad, please hang on. The story is going to get better as the plot thickens… You shall also hear a lot of sarcastic humor (the best kind of humor!) as the story goes on…


	2. the inspiration

**The Inspiration**

While Harry was serving detention with, who else, Snape, Hermione was left alone with the snogging duo in the common room. You may be wondering why Hermione didn't just go to the library. Well, it might have something to do with the fact that Hermione stayed in there for so long after hours yesterday that Madam Pince shooed her away when the clock struck 10 PM. She was the first person ever to be suspended from the library for three weeks for overuse of the library. _Darn curfews_. thought Hermione grumpily. She had been doing her essay for an hour but only had a few sentences down because she kept on looking up at the snogging couple.

_Don't those two ever breathe_? thought Hermione as she angrily scribbled on her parchment. The poor piece of paper was getting wrinkled and already had three gashes ripped in due to Hermione's furious writing. They were, of course, quickly fixed by her wand, but it seemed appropriate to mention that little observation. She saw the portrait hole open, and Neville walked in with Ginny under his arm.

_At least Ginny has the brains to go for someone with a personality_. thought Hermione with a smile. She had helped little shy Neville ask out Ginny a few months ago, and the couple had been close ever since. Ginny looked at her brother with no small amount of distaste and looked at Hermione with a curious expression. Hermione determinedly went back to her essay, not wanting Ginny to put two and two together. But this is a mischievous Weasley girl with Fred and George as brothers. Of course she was going to notice when something was up.

After saying bye to Neville, Ginny pulled Hermione from her seat in the common room and dragged her into the girls' dormitory with surprisingly strong hands.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Hermione when Ginny let go. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you what you plan to do about Ron and how I can help," said Ginny as she crossed her arms. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Gin?" asked Hermione, feigning innocence, not something that teenagers can do very well. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, everybody knows that you fancy Ron. Well, everyone but Ron," added Ginny. Hermione inwardly blushed at how obvious it was. "So just what are you going to do to get through that thick head of his? And I don't mean with those attacking canaries. Though they were a nice touch." Hermione shrugged. Ginny smiled as if she knew something that Hermione didn't.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Hermione suspiciously. Ginny grinned.

"Well, I think that Ron is using Lavender to get to you. You know how proud he can be. He probably got with Lavender so he could show you that he can 'snog any girl he wants to'," said Ginny with an exasperated expression towards her immature brother. Hermione raised both eyebrows. _Insecure much_? thought Hermione.

"Really? What you're telling me is that Ron is trying to make me jealous?" said Hermione, the wheels and gears in her head turning. Ginny nodded.

"Yep, and I think that it's working. Just how are you going to retaliate?" asked Ginny, "I would be happy to hook you up with another guy. I think that Terry Boot is available." Hermione smiled, a plan coming into play.

"They say you should fight fire with fire. Even though I think there is a high probability of it making only a bigger fire, I think it's time that I start play the Jealousy game," said Hermione with a mischievous smirk. Ginny grinned as well. _Ronald Bilius Weasley, you better watch out_.

**A/N: I know. A very short chapter but I just had to put it in. Next chapter will certainly bring a few mischievous smiles on your faces. If reviews were raindrops, I would be the girl spinning around in the rain catching them on my tongue. I absolutely love getting them. Hint-hint nudge-nudge wink-wink. (my quote) By the way, Ginny and Neville are just going to be the on-the-side couple. Definitely not the main couple.**

**Preview of chap 3: "Any reason for the sudden affection, Hermione?" asked Harry placidly. Hermione blushed as she realized Harry was still calmly holding her hand. **


	3. the partner

**The Partner**

Hermione looked for Harry in the library to see that he wasn't there. Why she was looking for him, you may ask? Well, who else is willing to do anything for her? More importantly, who is a very handsome, eligible bachelor?

_Where can Harry be? I really hope that he is willing to do this favor._ thought emotion.

_I just hope that he doesn't take it the wrong way_. thought logic. She had formulated a plan that would even make a general green with jealousy. After all, jealousy was the name of the game, and it was time to find out just how good a player Hermione was. ( A/N: And no, I don't mean _that_ type of player, people with wandering minds. -rolls eyes-)

Hermione eventually found Harry alone in the Astronomy Tower. He was busy completing his star chart because he didn't finish in class. He was wearing a rather form fitting pastel shirt and jeans. All of his soft raven hair stood on end so that if he shook his head quickly, it was almost like a shiny lion's mane. (A/N: I know. Weird description, but I was running out of material.)

Hermione walked over to him and when he looked into the telescope, she, rather boldly, put her hand on top of Harry's hand, which was on his papers. She expected Harry to jerk his hand away immediately, but he didn't. He did quite the opposite actually. He kept his hand there and actually turned his hand over and returned the pressure. When Harry finished marking Neptune, he turned to look at Hermione with an amused face.

"Any reason for the sudden affection, Hermione?" asked Harry placidly. Hermione blushed. She realized that Harry was still calmly holding onto her hand.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," said Hermione. Harry let go of her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" asked Harry, folding his arms across his chest. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well, you already know how I like Ron," said Hermione, feeling more comfortable talking about this to Harry. He nodded, letting her continue.

"And you already know how he is currently with Lavender," continued Hermione. Harry chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me things that I already know or what?" asked Harry with a grin. Hermione blushed. She realized that she was just beating around the bush.

"Okay, I should just tell you straight. WillyoupleasepretendtobemyboyfriendsothatIcouldmakeRonjealous?" asked Hermione quickly. Harry looked quite taken back.

"Hermione, as a seeker, I can see things that are fast. I can't hear things that are fast. Could you say that a little slower?" asked Harry with a grin. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, Ron is trying to make me jealous by being with Lavender. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me make Ron jealous back," said Hermione hopefully. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione, you're asking me to be your fake boyfriend?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded, blushing furiously. Harry looked at her curiously and tilted his head.

"I wouldn't have expected you to be a jealous person, Hermione. I'm surprised. I would've thought that you would be more mature than that," said Harry as he adjusted his glasses.

"All's fair in love and war," said Hermione, which was one of the statements she used to convince herself to do this. Harry nodded.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn indeed. You are aware that there are going to be a lot of girls that will be very against you, right?" asked Harry. Hermione hadn't thought of that. Harry was, after all, one of the most eligible bachelors of Hogwarts and definitely the most famous.

"You won't have to worry about me, Harry. I'll be fine. So will you do it?" asked Hermione. Harry sighed and looked out through the window.

"Do you have any idea how much heat I am going to get from Ron?" asked Harry with a reluctant face. Hermione nodded, remembering how hot-headed the red-head was.

"Isn't that the goal? To get Ron jealous enough to admit that he likes me?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded slowly.

"Well, it is advantageous to me as well. One, my fan girls might lay off me for once. Two, I won't have to worry about you doing anything drastic. And three, I get to spend more time with you," pondered Harry with a smile. Hermione blushed even more, if it were possible. She was surprised that he was taking it so well. She had expected Harry to be blushing and stuttering as much as she was. Instead, he was completely calm as if he were just practicing a spell in Charms.

He looked deep in thought for a moment as Hermione inwardly hoped, more like prayed, that Harry would be willing to do this. Otherwise, she would have to resort to Plan B. ( For an example of plan B, check for it in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince during Slughorn's Christmas party.) Harry looked back at her.

"Hmm…as you wish, Hermione. I will pretend to be your boyfriend. You do realize that I would do this for you and only you, right?" asked Harry. Hermione smiled and gave him a quick, friendly hug.

"I know," said Hermione as she let him go. Harry chuckled.

"I can definitely get used to that. Something tells me that in the next hour, you are going to tell me your plan on how to make Ron mad with jealousy," said Harry. Hermione smiled.

"It's like you read my mind, Prongs," said Hermione. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Prongs? Now why would you call me by my father's nickname?" asked Harry. Hermione shrugged.

"Well, shouldn't we have some kind of pet names for each other? Unless you want to be called something as embarrassing as 'Won Won'?" asked Hermione. Harry's eyes widened.

"Prongs, it is. Let me just see if I can come up with something different, though. I wonder what your pet name should be," said Harry with an impish smile.

"If you call me Hermy, I will hex you into next month," warned Hermione with a frown. Harry chuckled.

"Now if you did that, who would you have to pose as a boyfriend?" asked Harry cheekily.

"I'm sure that Cormac McLaggen wouldn't mind…" Harry stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Hermione, just how far are you willing to go? Wait, don't answer that. I'll probably lose my lunch," said Harry quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…would you be willing to be called 'Mione?" asked Harry. Hermione scoffed.

"I don't even let my dad call me that. Next," said Hermione. Harry tilted his head.

"How about Puckle?" asked Harry. Hermione was taken back.

"And how do I remind you of a Puckle?" asked Hermione, putting her hands on her hips, "Where in the name of Merlin did you come up with a name like that?" Harry shrugged.

"Just came to me. Hmm…how about Harmony?" asked Harry. Hermione pondered this for a moment. _Harmony…it sounds like someone put our names together. Harmione… Hmm, at least it isn't as embarrassing as Puckle, whatever that means_. thought Hermione.

"Alright, Harmony it is. Now for my plan," said Hermione, sounding more like a general than a scorn teenage witch. Harry chuckled.

"Do I have to take notes?" asked Harry. Hermione didn't catch the sarcasm.

"That's a great idea, Harry. Take out a self-inking quill," said Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and dove into his book bag.

"Only for you, Hermione," Hermione heard him mutter. She inwardly blushed.

* * *

After going over 'Operation: Invidiousness (Hermione had to explain to Harry that it was a word she found in a dictionary that was a synonym of jealousy)', Hermione and Harry walked to the common room and decided to start the 'acting' first thing the next morning. Hermione told Harry that she was going to sleep early, and after giving Harry a quick hug, went up to the girls' dormitory. Harry also went up to the boys' dormitory. He was not going to go to sleep right away.

After Harry changed into his pajamas and closed the curtains around him, he sat up in his bed and thought about what was happening tomorrow.

_Why am I doing this? The girl that I like actually asks me to be her boyfriend, and I have to fake it? Where's the justice in that_? thought Harry. He took out his Marauders' Map.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," said Harry. The map opened up, and the ink appeared. Harry looked and saw that Ron and Lavender's dots were very close together and in a broom cupboard. There was a red lips symbol above their dots, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the girls' dormitories. Harry realized that Hermione's dot was still awake but in her bed. _She's probably going over the plan_. thought Harry, amused. Harry sighed and put the map away. He brought his knees closer and wrapped his arms around them.

_At least I won't have to pretend that I like her. I'm not exactly that good of an actor. I'm just disappointed that she is going to pretend to like me_. thought Harry as he laid down. He put the covers on him and looked up at the top of the bed.

_Who knows? Maybe, through the course of the plan, she might realize her feelings for you_. said hopeful Harry. _After all, you will probably have a lot more alone time with her_.

_And how will that help? If she does not return my feelings, things will become very awkward. I refuse to lose her friendship_. said logical Harry as he took off his glasses.

_Well, we'll just have to see, won't we_? said hopeful Harry. Eventually, he feel into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: Hidden feelings! Oh, gasp! Don't worry. Hopefully this will _not_ become a cliché! I apologize if Harry seems OOC right now. He is simply hiding his true feelings very well.**


	4. day one

**Day One of Operation: Invidiousness**

Hermione woke up. She had a rather nervous feeling at the pit of her stomach, and it only took her about five seconds for her to figure out why. _Today's the day I have a boyfriend. Oh joy_. thought Hermione apprehensively. She quickly changed into something she would not normally wear. Calm down, Hermione fans. I'm not going to make her wear something Lavender would wear. (No offense, Lavender.) Seeing as though it was Saturday and the dress code was laxer, she put on a modest white skirt and blue vest with a white collar t-shirt under. She also had SleekEazy's help in straightening her hair to the point where it was wavy instead of bushy. She put on a black headband and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_Time for Operation Invidiousness_. thought Hermione as she walked down the stairs.

Harry was already downstairs, waiting for her. They decided yesterday to wait until everybody was already in the Great Hall for brunch until they walked in. (**A/N: It was brunch and not breakfast because hardly anyone wanted to wake up early on a Saturday so Dumbledore changed the eating schedule to save some work for the elves**.) Hermione thought that they should make a grand entrance. When Hermione walked down, she saw that Harry was wearing a dark navy blue button shirt, sleeves rolled to mid-lower arms, and faded jeans. When he saw Hermione come down, he raised an eyebrow.

"You certainly clean up well, Hermione Granger," complimented Harry with a smirk. Hermione smiled.

"So do you," said Hermione, "Should we go now?" Harry stole a quick glance at his Marauders' Map.

"Might as well. Everybody's already in the Great Hall, including our target," said Harry who quickly folded the map and put it in his pocket. Hermione smiled. _We sound like people from Mission: Impossible_. thought Hermione with a smirk. (**A/N: I do not own Mission; Impossible either**) She picked up her book that she had to return to the library and interlaced her hand with Harry's. He smiled.

"Someone's eager," teased Harry as he looked at their hands. Hermione blushed but maintained her composure.

"If anyone should be nervous, it's you. Imagine what would happen if Rita Skeeter found out," said Hermione as they walked out of the portrait hole. Hermione could've sworn she saw the Fat Lady whisper to her friend and point at them from behind their backs.

"Hmm…if that happened, wouldn't it be more dangerous for you? I seem to remember a lot of hate mail coming your way back in the fourth year," said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Is it just me, or does this relationship seem riskier by the second?" asked Hermione. Harry chuckled.

"Aren't I worth it?" teased Harry. Hermione giggled. Harry quickly took Hermione's book with his other hand, much to her confusion.

"What? Isn't the guy supposed to hold his girl's books?" asked Harry when he saw her bemused face. Hermione scoffed indignantly.

"First off, Harry, do _**not**_ call me 'your girl'. It's demeaning," said Hermione sternly, "And second, book holding was not part of the plan. I am a little more independent than one of those 'damsels in distress'." She reached out and tried to take her book back, but Harry kept it out of her reach. Seeing as though he was much taller, it wasn't much of a challenge for him, making Hermione go on her tiptoes and stretching her arms.

"Come on, Harmony, holding your books doesn't make me lose any of my respect for you," said Harry, deciding to use her pet name. Hermione sighed but let him hold her book. They got to the doors of the Great Hall when they stopped. Harry put his hand on the door.

"Brace yourself for the most gossip you've ever heard," said Harry with a grimace. Hermione groaned inwardly. He opened the door gentlemanlike and let Hermione walk in first. She then, in turn, pulled Harry in and smiled affectionately at him. As expected, these moves did not go unnoticed. Gossip spread faster than Harry's Firebolt as people started to noticed Harry and Hermione holding hands. Hermione started to look at her shoes, blushing as they walked to their usual seats at Gryffindor table which seemed farther away than normal. If it weren't for Harry's comforting presence, Hermione would've promptly run back out the doors with a very scarlet face. _Wait a minute. Comforting presence? Where did that come from_? thought Hermione as they took their seats. Ginny and Seamus sat across from them with jaws agape.

"Wow, Hermione, nicely done," said Ginny with a wink.

"Knew you had it in you, mate!" said Seamus as he high-fived Harry. Hermione blushed, more out of instinct even though it was part of the plan. Hermione noticed that Ron was about fifteen people away from them with Lavender. She could faintly hear someone yell "What?!" from his direction and smirked to herself. _We certainly have his attention_.

"So, Harry, Ginny and I have a running bet. Which one of you lovebirds confessed first?" asked Seamus with an eager face. Harry looked at Hermione, obviously having no idea what to say. She smiled.

"I guess you could say that I did," said Hermione, turning to Seamus. Ginny smiled triumphantly while Seamus frowned.

"That would be five Sickles, Seamus," said Ginny, holding out her hand. Seamus grumbled but gave her the coins. She smiled sweetly at him and pocketed the money. Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why did you have a bet on us in the first place?" asked Hermione bemusedly. Both of the students ignored that question.

"Harry! You're the guy here. You were the one who was supposed to start the relationship," complained Seamus. Hermione scoffed.

"Honestly, Seamus, this isn't the twelfth century. A girl can start a relationship if she wants to," said Hermione briskly. She reached for the pumpkin juice pitcher, but before she could put her hand on the handle, Harry's hand brushed hers. He took the pitcher and poured it into her goblet for her. Ginny giggled while Hermione just put her hand back to her lap. After Harry finished, he then poured some pumpkin juice into his goblet before putting it down. Hermione smiled at Harry's gesture. He didn't say anything about it and preceded to surprise Hermione.

He took one of the strawberry muffins across the table and started to fill Hermione's plate exactly the way that she liked it. A strawberry muffin with a little butter on top. Two blueberry pancakes with a little maple syrup. Some fresh cut strawberries with whipped cream and all this without even talking to her. Hermione was certainly surprised that Harry, yes Harry James Potter, would actually notice and and take the time to remember remember what Hermione normally ate for breakfast. Again, not part of the Plan. It was only when Harry finished giving Hermione her breakfast that he made his own. Ginny was certainly smiling at Hermione while she blushed. Hermione looked at Harry and saw that his face was impassive, as if it was something he did normally.

"So, Hermione, just when did you profess your burning desire for him?" whispered Ginny, leaning over to her. Hermione blushed at her use of vocabulary.

"It was just this morning, and before you ask, I'll tell you later in the girls' dormitory," said Hermione, who knew that Ginny would want full details. She could see Harry smile while he bit into his apple. Hermione saw both Parvati and Padma basically dragging Lavender away from Ron and off to their section of the table, gossiping like mad. Even some of the professors were looking at them fondly. She could've sworn that Professor McGonagall smirked.

"Didn't think that we would make this big of a ripple effect," whispered Hermione to Harry. He smiled.

"It's what you get for dating a celebrity, Harmony," said Harry. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Aw! You guys have pet names!" gushed Ginny. Hermione blushed yet again. _Merlin, Hermione, it's just Harry. Calm down_! thought Hermione to herself. She looked to her right and saw that Ron was looking rather darkly at her and Harry. Hermione looked at Harry at her left to see that he was unfazed. He seemed to be determined to only look to his left, straight ahead, and at Hermione. He was avoiding Ron's eye contact. Hermione put her hand on his knee from under the table.

"Sorry," whispered Hermione, feeling slightly guilty. Harry simply nodded and put his hand over hers. Hermione realized that the Great Hall all of a sudden got much hotter when she saw how many witches were glaring at her. Harry didn't seem to notice and went on eating his breakfast.

"Students! Students!" said Dumbledore as he stood up. He waited until everybody was looking in his direction before he continued which didn't really take that long considering there were a few hundred kids and teenagers. "I would like to announce that there shall be a Winter Solstice Ball in two weeks on December 21. It shall be semi-formal, and all students are allowed to attend. If you would like to volunteer to help out with the preceding, there shall be a list in your respective common rooms. That is all." When Dumbledore sat back down, there was a bustle of chatter. While the girls were talking about what to wear and who to go with, the guys were complaining about having to bust out the dress robes again.

"Talk about good timing. You and Harry could just go together," said Ginny. Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. His eyes seemed to tell Hermione that he had more planned for that ball than he let on. Before she could ask him anything, Parvati and Padma walked over to her.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Hermione, are you dating Harry?" asked Parvati, looking at the two of them with excitement. Hermione nodded.

"I would think that it was obvious," said Hermione with a devilish smile. Parvati squealed.

"Time for an emergency discussion in the girls' dormitory," said Parvati. She promptly grabbed Hermione's arm while Padma on the other side grabbed Ginny's arm. The twins dragged the protesting girls out the doors of the Great Hall, much to the amusement of Harry.

* * *

_Wow, those girls are strange_. thought Harry as he finished his apple and watched Hermione get carried out of the Great Hall. He would've gone after them but figured that Hermione would have to face them at some time or another. He noticed that Ron was walking towards Harry with a dark look. _Uh-oh. Here comes trouble_.

"Harry? Why didn't you tell me that you and Hermione were dating?" asked Ron, gripping his textbook. Harry sighed. He knew about Ron's plot to use Lavender as a jealousy trigger but couldn't say no to Hermione. Who knows who she could've asked to pose as a boyfriend if she hadn't chosen Harry? Harry, personally, did not want any other guy getting their hands on her.

"We got together just this morning. You left before we could tell you," said Harry calmly. Ron nodded stiffly and walked back to his seat next to Dean rather slowly. Harry felt supremely guilty about this. _Merlin, if Ron really does like Hermione, he should just say it. Why did the two of them have to be so damn proud? This jealousy thing is just troublesome_. thought Harry.

**A/N: Please review on how the first part of their day was! I'd like to take this moment to thank all the people who put this story on their favorites lists and/or story alerts! I didn't expect this big of a response on the first week it came out and the fact that I'm a newbie writer! You guys rock!**

**Preview of next chap: **Hermione was jolted from her thoughts when Harry put his arm on her shoulders so that it acted as her pillow. _Wow, Harry is certainly getting good at this_. thought Hermione as he started to stroke her shoulder absentmindedly.


	5. the interrogation

**The Interrogation**

When the twins brought, more like dragged against will, Ginny and Hermione to the girls' dormitory, the twins started shooting questions at the speed of light.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"When did you guys get together?"

"How did you guys get together?"

"Who admitted it first?"

"Have you guys kissed?"

"How romantic is Harry?"

"Does Harry really have a Hungarian Horntail tattoo on his chest?"

Hermione had to raise both hands to get them to stop.

"I can only take one question at a time, ladies! I am not going to answer that last one, Padma," said Hermione, blushing at the thought.

"Okay, first question, when?" asked Parvati.

"Just this morning," said Hermione.

"How?" asked Padma.

"Well, I sort of told him first since he is really shy," said Hermione. The twins and Ginny squealed.

"Well, come on, dish! Tell us exactly what you said!" said Parvati, bouncing up and down excitedly on the bed.

_This was __**not**__ part of the plan_. thought Hermione nervously. "Umm…well…he was sitting in the common room while everybody was downstairs eating breakfast. Er…I came down, you know, being really nervous. He was just sitting there, doing his essay. I was actually really close to just giving up, but then, he smiled at me," said Hermione rather awkwardly, remembering how her cousin droned on an on about finding her 'first love'.

"Aw!" said Parvati, "That's so adorable!" Hermione giggled. _I giggled? Oh no, they must be rubbing off on me. Oh joy_. thought Hermione.

"Well, right after he smiled at me, I said that I liked him, but I said it really quickly," said Hermione, remembering how fast she asked Harry to be her fake boyfriend.

"What do you mean by quickly?" asked Ginny curiously. Hermione blushed.

"I said, and I quote 'HarryIwaswonderingifyouwantedtobemyboyfriendbecauseIreallylikeyou'," said Hermione very quickly. All three girls looked taken back.

"Did he understand what you said because I didn't?" said Padma. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I guess you could say that he got the gist because he kissed my hand, and said 'As you wish, Hermione'," said Hermione with a dreamy expression that she had to practice in front of a mirror for an hour to get right. The twins squealed again really loudly. Hermione winced at their volume. _I bet people in America could hear that_. thought Hermione.

"So have you guys kissed yet?" asked Parvati rather eagerly. Hermione blushed.

"Honestly, we just got together an hour ago," defended Hermione with a surprised expression. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Lavender kissed Ron when they were dating only for a few minutes," explained Parvati. Hermione scoffed.

"Her kiss was the _**start**_ of the relationship, if you didn't notice," emphasized Hermione.

"But you've known Harry for nearly six years! Surely that would make up for it," said Padma.

"Friendship time and more-than-friendship time are two very different things," said Hermione clearly. The twins looked exasperated.

"I have a feeling that Harry is going to have some trouble with you," said Parvati, rubbing her temples. Hermione scoffed indignantly and threw her pillow at her. Parvati squealed and threw it back. Hermione ducked, and it hit Ginny. Before they knew it, it became an all-out pillow fight. Any person walking past the girls' dormitory would probably think there was an attack on the Gryffindor girls.

When they finally got tired, the twins stood up.

"We better go tell Lavender. Gossip may be the only thing that gets her away from lip-locking Ron," said Parvati, rolling her eyes.

"Either that or the Jaws of Life," joked Hermione.

"What are the Jaws of Life?" asked Ginny curiously.

"They are…never mind," said Hermione as the twins left. When Hermione was sure that they were gone, she put a _Muffliato_ charm on the dormitory.

"Ginny, what I am about to say, you must never tell anyone unless you have the permission from either Harry or me," said Hermione, putting her hands on Ginny's shoulders. Ginny looked at her curiously but lifted up her right hand as if she were saying an oath.

"I swear. Soldier of Dumbledore's Army's honor," said Ginny. Hermione smiled.

"Harry and I aren't actually in a relationship. We are pretending to be to get to Ron. I actually took your advice," said Hermione. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Well, you guys are certainly good actors! You had me fooled, and I am very observant," said Ginny, astonished, "Harry is in on it, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't try and trick him," said Hermione, slightly insulted.

"Just checking, Hermione. Just checking," said Ginny defensively, "Just why did you decide to tell me?"

"Well, I need a Weasley's ingenuity and mischievousness, and who else better than you?" asked Hermione. Ginny did a mock bow.

"I will make you and Gred and Forge proud," said Ginny. Hermione giggled and put her hand over her own mouth.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Ginny with a worried expression.

"I keep on giggling! I'm turning into Parvati and Lavender!" said Hermione in a muffled voice. Ginny rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Hey, I giggle, but I'm not like them," said Ginny. When Hermione didn't answer, Ginny put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "You don't think I'm like them, do you?"

"Don't get your wand in a knot, Gin. Neither of them would ever be one of the best Chasers in the Quidditch team," assured Hermione. Ginny nodded.

"And don't you forget it," said Ginny, wagging her finger. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs with Ginny following her. Harry was waiting for her at the foot of the steps with the goofiest expression on his face.

Harry took a red rose from behind his back and gave it to Hermione. From the corner of her eye, Hermione could see that Ginny behind her was trying her best not to double over with a fit of laughing. Hermione gently took the rose, ignoring the immature red head girl.

"Hermione Jean Granger, milady, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Winter Solstice Ball?" asked Harry, feigning a bow. He subtly tapped his knee with one finger. While they were discussing the Plan, Hermione made a whole system for them to communicate without talking. Tapping on the knee meant 'Look behind me'. Hermione subtly glanced past him to see Ron and Lavender on the same chair, the latter stroking Ron's red hair. Hermione smiled and twirled the rose between her fingers.

"Of course, fair knight," said Hermione, feigning a curtsy. Hermione heard a thud behind her which meant Ginny did double over. At least it was a fit of _**silent**_ giggles. Harry smiled gently and took her hand. He kissed it softly while not taking his eyes away from hers. Hermione giggled and smiled affectionately. She could've sworn that she heard Ron growl but thought that it was her imagination.

Harry pulled her gently towards the couch closest to the fireplace. He let Hermione sit down first. She sat towards the middle of the couch, patting the seat right next to the armrest. Harry would basically be squished, for lack of a better word, between her and the armrest. He sat down comfortably and took out his textbook. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She saw him smirk but say nothing. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks which had nothing to do with the fireplace. You might be wondering why Hermione was blushing. Well……it might be due to the fact that the twins were squealing like there was no tomorrow, and Ginny was definitely not helping. She was also being much closer for a longer period of time with her supposedly platonic best friend. She wondered whether Harry felt this uncomfortable. She remembered with a sinking feeling how Harry hated being the center of attention.

_Oh no, Harry must be feeling mortified right now_. thought logical Hermione.

_He doesn't seem like he's miserable. He actually looks rather at ease_. thought her emotion. Hermione turned to look at his face. It seemed relaxed yet focused at the same time.

_Sure, who here is the best at wearing his emotions on his sleeve_? asked logic.

_Then maybe we should ask Harry how he's doing_. answered emotion. She put one of her hands on his knees, code for 'Are you okay?' as you have seen in the Great Hall. Harry held the book with one hand as he put his right hand over Hermione's, code for 'I'm fine'.

_See, he is fine_. said emotion.

_Oh please, you know that Harry wouldn't want you to feel guilty_. said logic.

_I would like for you to prove that Harry feels miserable_. said emotion. Hermione tilted her head to look into his eyes. They were considerably darker yet still had that playful spark that Hermione loved.

_And just how in the world do you notice a 'playful spark'_? asked logic.

_Umm…er…no comment_. stuttered emotion.

Hermione was jolted from her thoughts when Harry put his arm on her shoulders so that it acted as her pillow. _Wow, Harry is certainly getting good at this_. thought Hermione as he started to stroke her shoulder absentmindedly. She put her head on his shoulder, cuddling against him. Hermione could've sworn that she heard grumbling from Ron's direction and smiled. _Operation: Invidiousness is underway_.

**A/N: Harry is certainly no longer acting like the awkward teenage boy that we've come to know and love. All of a sudden, he's become suave and debonair. You'll find out why and how later! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Preview of next chap: **"We might be doing something a little more than just friendship, Harry," crooned Hermione, as she leaned towards him.


	6. Attack One

_**A/N: THIS IS BY FAR NOT MY BEST WORK! A friend of mine challenged me into this chapter, and I do not reject challenges from her of I want to keep my dignity, especially when the friend gets annoying and tells me that I can't do it. Her challenge was 'have Harry and Hermione kiss (not snog) + tickle each other while they are playing-dating and let there be tons of fluff!**_**' And no, they do not have to tickle and kiss each other at the same time. I would think that would be rather difficult. (sigh) The things I'll do for my friends… Please don't flame me on how horribly written this chapter is. (winces and grimaces) **

* * *

**Attack One**

The next day, Harry and Hermione had walked into the common, hand in hand, when Hermione had noticed that Lavender and Ron were snogging, again. This time, she was straddling on his lap and basically snogging the living daylights out of him. Harry gently squeezed her hand, as if to ask her if she were okay. Hermione had a rather mischievous smile to rival Fred and George's as she looked at Harry.

She pulled him over to the couch a small distance away from Ron and Lavender. They sat rather closely next to each other. Hermione still had just enough dignity in herself as to not straddle Harry like Lavender.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" asked Harry, obviously concerned.

"Well, Harry, we are supposed to be making them jealous," whispered Hermione slowly. Harry glanced over at the couple and back at Hermione.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm all yours," said Harry, looking back at her. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his eagerness.

"Harmony, I promised to help you. Just remember that I would only do this because you are my best friend," explained Harry as he put his hand on her chin. Hermione smiled.

"We might be doing something a little more than just friendship, Harry," crooned Hermione, as she leaned towards him.

(**PAUSE: Sorry for the interruption, but I know what you guys are thinking: "Why is Hermione so calm about kissing her best friend?" Well, my explanation is that in her mind, they are so platonic with each other that a snog would have no effect on her whatsoever. She lives in this magical [**_**pardon the term**_**] world where she is in complete control of her emotions. Therefore, a kiss from Harry James Potter should mean nothing to her. I can just hear people scoffing at their computers… END PAUSE**)

She met his lips and was surprised at how gentle they were. He gently caressed her waist as she started to get her hands tangled in his hair. _I certainly didn't expect this. He is a really good kisser_. thought Hermione heatedly. Harry's hands made slow circles around her back. There was a lot of squealing and wolf whistling that made Harry break the kiss. Hermione turned around to see Seamus and Dean whistling and Parvati and Ginny squealing.

"Merlin's pants, it is true!" said Parvati with the biggest Cheshire cat smile. Hermione glanced up to see Ron and Lavender shocked. Lavender quickly got off Ron's lap and ran up to Hermione.

"I cannot believe that you just kissed Harry!" squealed Lavender. Hermione smiled and felt the room become distinctly hotter than normal.

"Well, come on, spill the details," said Ginny. Harry scoffed.

"I don't think that you're getting that lucky, Ginny," said Harry as he got high-fives from Seamus and Dean, "I don't know about you, Harmony, but I think that we could use a bit of privacy." He stood up and held out his hand.

"I think you're right, Harry James," said Hermione, taking his hand and letting him pull her up. There were squeals from the gossip twins when the couple walked out of the portrait hole.

"I think Ginny can keep them off our trail," said Harry. Hermione giggled.

"And just what do you plan for us to do now that the common room is out of the question?" asked Hermione. Harry smiled.

"I say that we should go to the Room of Requirement for a while, and just let their imaginations fill in the blanks," said Harry.

"Clever, Harry, then we won't actually have to do anything," said Hermione, surprised at Harry's idea. Harry smiled.

"We should go. Ginny can only hold them off for so long," said Harry. Hermione smiled, and they quickly walked to the Room of Requirement. When the giant doors appeared, Hermione and Harry walked into a room very similar to the Gryffindor common room.

"I didn't know that the room could do this," said Harry, picking up one of the couch pillows. Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't know either. I just asked for a comfortable room," said Hermione, sitting down on the couch. She picked up the book on the table and started to read. When she looked up, she saw that Harry was smiling at her.

"What?" asked Hermione. Harry chuckled.

"Can you imagine Ron's face if he found out that all we were doing in the Room of Requirement was our homework?" asked Harry. Hermione laughed.

"He probably wouldn't believe us even if we tried to tell him," said Hermione, looking at the clock, "We should start walking back to the common room in about thirty minutes. We don't want to miss the curfew." Harry nodded. He picked up a Golden Snitch from the nearest shelf. He let it fly around for a few seconds and caught it before it got away. Hermione noticed that she kept on glancing back at Harry from her book. _He really is a great Seeker_. thought Hermione as he made a fantastic catch with his left hand.

_Not to mention that he is also a very good boyfriend. He's going to make a girl really happy some day_. thought her Inner Voice.

_And just what do you mean by that_? thought Hermione's voice of reason.

_Well, quite simply, he is charming, sensitive, handsome, and willing to do anything for a person that he cares about_. said her Inner Voice.

_Well, we already knew that. Wait a minute, why in the world am I starting to think about Harry like this_? asked her voice of reason.

_Isn't the answer obvious, o' smart one_? asked her Inner Voice.

_Obviously not. For goodness sakes, I like Ron_. said reason.

_Why_? asked the Inner Voice.

_Well, I've had a crush on him since Fourth year_. said reason.

_You still haven't answered me why_. said the Inner Voice.

_Well_… Her train of thought was interrupted when Harry called out her name.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded her head.

"I'm fine, just thinking," said Hermione while trying to hide a blush. Harry tilted his head.

"A Galleon for your thoughts," said Harry, sitting down next to her, putting the closed snitch on the coffee table, where it rolled slightly then stopped. Hermione smiled.

"I wouldn't have assumed that my thoughts would be worth a Galleon," said Hermione modestly.

"Seeing as though your ideas are what has kept me alive all these years, yes, they are worth Galleons," reasoned Harry. Hermione giggled.

"It's nothing, Harry," said Hermione. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's never nothing, Hermione. I've been around you long enough to know that," said Harry, looking into her eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And since when did you become skilled in Legilimency?" asked Hermione. Devilishness danced in Harry's green eyes. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you won't tell me, Miss Granger, I will just have to find other means of getting you to talk," said Harry, rubbing his hands together. Hermione rebelliously put both of her hands on her hips.

"And just how do you plan on getting it out of me? Torture?" asked Hermione sarcastically. Harry beamed.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Harry. Before Hermione could stop him, he started tickling her sides.

"Eeeeeep! Harry! Stop!" yelled Hermione, trying to get the boy off of her. Harry dodged her flailing arms with ease, grinning all the while.

"Come on, Hermione! I didn't think that I would actually get you to squeal! You're becoming like Parvati!" said Harry. Hermione tried to kick him but decided not to in case she missed. Even Harry didn't deserve _that_ punishment. Hermione was able to flop off the couch and tried to scramble away, but Harry was too fast. He was soon on her again, now tickling her stomach.

"I'LL HEX YOU, POTTER!" yelled Hermione. Harry simply tickling her harder when he heard her use his surname. She tried threats and pleas, but he stayed on her like an annoying burr. Harry tried to pin her arm on the ground, but he had forgotten about her other arm. She pushed him with all her strength and made them roll. She was soon straddling his waist. She attacked his sides with her fingers strengthened by knitting all those Elf hats.

"Hermione! Hermione, get off me!" said Harry between laughing. Hermione proved to be just as fast as Harry and dodged his arms. The fact that she was physically on him didn't help Harry in the least. After taking a quick deep breath, Harry sat up and pushed Hermione to the ground, pinning both her arms to her side.

"Now you've done it, Granger," said Harry, feigning a dangerous look. Little did he know that Hermione thought of exactly the right thing to get him off her. She looked at the entrance of the Room of Requirement.

"Dad, what the heck are you doing here?!" said Hermione with a shocked look. Harry yelped and jumped off her, not like he was fully on her anyway. He whipped his head left and right in search for Hermione's dad, but, obviously, he was not there. When Harry realized his foolishness, he looked down at Hermione to see her doubling over with laughter.

"Harry…your expression…was priceless!" said Hermione between laughs. Harry looked horrified.

"Hermione, that was just plain evil!" said Harry, half relieved and half mortified. Hermione continued to laugh.

"Well, I needed something to get you off me," said Hermione as she stood back up. Harry pouted.

"It worked. You're no fun at all, you know that?" said Harry as he crossed his arms. He pouted like a spoiled boy who didn't get his candy. Hermione giggled at how adorable he looked.

"Sensitive beast," said Hermione as she grabbed his arm. Harry pouted for a moment but sighed. He never could stay mad at her for very long. A moment later, he remembered just why he started tickling her in the first place.

"Hermione, just what was on your mind?" asked Harry, concern etched on his face. Hermione blushed. _Come on, you can be honest with him_. thought Hermione. _He won't think anything of it_.

"Promise not to laugh?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded.

"If you don't want me to," said Harry. Hermione smiled and looked at her shoes.

"Well, when I was watching you play with the Snitch, the weirdest thought came into my head. I thought about how good a boyfriend you are and about how you're going to make a girl very happy someday," said Hermione, blushing scarlet. She couldn't see his expression but felt heat on her cheeks even though it had nothing to do with the temperature. When she braved to look up, she saw that Harry was smiling.

"Someday? You mean that I am not making you happy right now?" teased Harry.

"Oh, you know what I mean," said Hermione with a shy smile. Harry grinned.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, and if this crazy plan does work, Ronald Weasley is a very lucky guy," said Harry. Hermione smiled at his comment. Harry turned to look at the clock, and his face fell.

"Umm…Hermione, the curfew today is 9:00, right?" asked Harry, becoming increasingly worried. Hermione looked at the clock. It was 9:13.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm a Prefect. I'm allowed to be making my rounds so if we get caught, we'll figure out an excuse," said Hermione, slightly disappointed that the moment ended like this.

_Moment? What moment? Stick with the Plan, Granger_. said logic. Hermione pushed the thought to the back of her head and followed Harry out the door. They ran into a black haired, greasy problem in the corridor.

"Well, well, Miss Granger and Mister Potter, just what are you doing outside of your common room past curfew? Miss Granger, surely you, being a Prefect would know the rules even if Mr. Potter does not," said Snape in his sickening slow voice.

"I heard something downstairs and decided to investigate. Harry thought that it would be best if he accompanied me," said Hermione with an impassive voice. Even Harry was impressed. For someone who did not lie often, she definitely knew how to.

"Am I to assume that this has nothing to do with the fact that you and Potter are an item? How gullible do you think I am?" asked Snape. Hermione could feel Harry tense up and prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Professor Snape, as you have said, I am a Prefect so unless you have proof that we did anything of that nature, you have no grounds to punish us by," said Hermione.

"You too do not have proof that you heard anything suspicious. I've been doing my round in this floor and have heard nothing," said Snape. Suddenly, there was a crash from behind them. Harry and Hermione turned around to see Peeves throwing water balloons at Mrs. Norris and cackling.

"Run, little cat, run!" yelled Peeves. Poor Mrs. Norris was soaking wet and yowling. Snape shoved Harry and Hermione to one side and ran after Peeves with his robes billowing dramatically behind him. Hermione scoffed.

"I never thought I would say this, but thank Merlin for Peeves," said Hermione with a sigh of relief as Snape was out of view. Harry grinned. He showed her a buzzer that he hid from behind his back.

"Remember how in the fifth year how Peeves promised Fred and George to cause as much mischief as possible? Well, the twins and Peeves created a little system. When I press this button, the only person can hear it is Peeves, and he is supposed to create a big distraction so that the twins could do something bigger. Fred and George gave me this buzzer seeing as though I am the one that seems to need a bail out of trouble card," said Harry, passing her the silver buzzer. It was shiny and looked like those bells on the receptionist's tables in a hotel. She gave him back his buzzer, and they walked up to the Portrait hole.

"Devilish Cheshire," said Hermione.

"Correct, but what devilish thing were you two doing out this late?" asked the Fat Lady with a smirk. Hermione blushed even though they did nothing. As the Fat Lady swung the door open, she realized that their hair was messed up by their tickling session, but do you really think the other Gryffindors would believe that?

Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati giggled when they saw Harry and Hermione walk in.

"So how was your outing?" asked Lavender innocently.

"You guys must have been having fun. I mean, since when did Prefect Granger come in after the curfew?" asked Ginny, squealing. Hermione blushed and looked over at Harry.

"Don't ask me. Even I don't know how to get out of this," muttered Harry as he walked over to the couch. Just when Hermione thought she would lose her hearing, the girls started squealing even more.

"Wait a moment, please, Harry," said Lavender as both Ginny and Parvati grabbed Hermione's arms. Before she or Harry could protest, they pulled her up to the girls' dormitory and into her bed.

"Alright, start talking, sister," said Parvati when they let him go.

"What happened while you were…ahem…away with Prince Charming?" asked Ginny. Hermione made a mental note to never be alone with the girls again. Either that or make Harry protect her from them.

"Well, what do you guys think happened?" asked Hermione, blushing madly.

"Did you guys snog?" asked Parvati rather bluntly. Hermione, if even possible, blushed even deeper.

"Merlin's pants, you did, didn't you?! How was he?" asked Lavender. _Just how in the world am I supposed to describe __**that**_? thought Hermione as she looked at her disbelievingly.

"What she means is…was Harry a good kisser?" asked Parvati, reading her expression. Hermione doubted that there was ever a moment when she blushed more than right now.

"His kissing ability was…more than satisfactory," said Hermione, remembering their little moment in the common room. The girls shrieked. _Honestly, I'm going to have to use a hearing aid by the time this is over_. thought Hermione painfully.

"I'm curious. Describe the kiss. Was there or was there not tongue involved?" asked Lavender surprisingly calmly. Hermione gaped at Lavender.

"Come on, Hermione. We're curious. Would you be willing to French-kiss someone if they've been your friend for six years?" asked Parvati. Hermione widened her eyes.

"Er…no. I think that Harry, like me, was not nearly bold enough," said Hermione, not believing how…would you call the girls immature or too mature…the girls were. Parvati rolled her eyes.

"At this rate, these two might be the most boring couple at Hogwarts," said Parvati. Hermione scoffed.

"Boring? Who was squealing just a moment ago about us?" asked Hermione.

"What she means is you guys have know each other for six years. I'm sure trust isn't the issue. You guys are much too shy around each other," said Lavender.

"Says the queen of P.D.A.," muttered Hermione. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Harry is too shy. We all know what a gentleman he is," said Ginny, defending Harry. The gossip girls seemed to be deep in thought. Whenever they were thinking, it normally meant trouble for whoever it was in question. _Oh joy. Now __**they**__ are going to get involved. This is becoming much less about Ron and more about me_. thought Hermione to herself.

"I think that you should drop more hints to Harry. I mean, the poor boy is probably terrified to do anything in case you hex him," said Parvati with her chin on her knees. _As well he should be_. thought Hermione.

"I agree. Harry is so much more shyer than most guys," said Lavender.

"Hey, it's only because he wants to make Hermione happy," defended Ginny. Hermione was thankful that Ginny was here to help her.

"If he wants her to be happy in the _other_ department, he better step it up," said Parvati.

"What other department? We are not going to go that far!" said Hermione, whose patience was thinning.

"Calm down, Hermione, we are only looking after you," assured Lavender, "A little push or two couldn't hurt." Hermione rolled her eyes. _Why do I have a feeling that I am not going to appreciate their 'help'_? thought Hermione. She changed into her night clothes and closed her curtains. She laid down and put her sheets over her head.

_Well, we certainly got everybody's attention._

_Argh! I just wish that those two wouldn't meddle. I thought that at least Lavender would be too busy with her own relationship to care. _

_Did you really think that she could resist such a juicy piece of gossip? You should count yourself lucky that Harry is going along with this. I mean, he has to handle Ron in the boys' dormitory._

_Yeah, you're right. I'm really lucky to have Harry as my friend_. After reading her Charms textbook, she soon fell into a rather fitful sleep. At least she was doing better than her faux partner.

* * *

_What did she mean by 'I would be a great boyfriend'? Does she like me back_? thought Harry as he walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

_Why are you cross-examining her words? Just let things happen. This is an act, and you need to remember that._

_I know, but I can't help but think…_

_Whoa, Harry, don't choose right now to start flirting with her. For Merlin's sake, she is just using you to get to Ron._

_I know. I know. I can't help it if I like her, but that kiss in the common room was __**not**__ a part of the plan_.

_For once, I agree with you. If it weren't for Ginny and co., you may have admitted to her that you fancy her_.

_I fancied Cho. I love Hermione_.

_Well, at least you can tell the difference. Ron certainly can't_.

Luckily for Harry, Ron was already fast asleep and snoring by the time Harry got up. He quickly changed into a T-shirt and shorts and went to bed. After closing the curtains, he took out his Map again to check on Hermione. He unofficially made it his job to check up on her every night.

He eventually saw Hermione's dot in her bed. Above her, the word 'Reading' appeared. When he saw that her dot was soon going to sleep, he put two of his fingers on his lips.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione," whispered Harry as he put those two fingers on her dot.

"_Mischief managed_," said Harry as the ink faded. He quickly folded the map and put it away. As he started to fall to sleep, his thoughts were still on Hermione and their little kiss in the common room.

**A/N: A very, very long chapter! Hopefully this may keep you guys semi-content for a while because my evil history teacher is giving us homework by the pound! Why did I sign up for World History AP?! I apologize to anyone who thinks that my characters are a little OOC (and you know who you are). When you really think about it, everyone acted OOC in HBP. Since when did Hermione flirt with other guys to get Ron's attention and since when did Harry get a monster roaring in his chest? By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed/story alert/favorited this story! I was having a bad day last week, and seeing all the people liking my story really cheered me up! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Preview of next chap: **When she looked down intently at the quill, he took the rose he made off the table and tucked it behind her ear. Hermione flushed but smiled shyly towards Harry. He looked fondly at her but was apparently overcome by embarrassment that he looked away. (**A/N:** **now that sounds very fluffy**!) (**A/N:** **people who don't like fluff, never fear! My story will hopefully end of with the perfect balance of angst and fluff by the end. That is…if I'll have time to write the end with all this homework. Oi vey**.)


	7. First Day Out In the Field

**First day In The Field**

Hermione and Harry were walking to Transfiguration with Harry's arm around her shoulders. They were already partners which made it much easier to have subtle hints without attracting attention from Professor McGonagall. It was the first day if doing classes and the charade at the same time.

"I can never understand how you can be so calm about this? I mean, don't you feel just a teeny bit awkward about this charade?" asked Hermione, who was tired being the stuttering one in the relationship when she was the one planning this whole thing out. Harry chuckled.

"I took acting lessons during the summer," said Harry. Hermione stopped for a moment.

"The Dursleys paid for acting lessons?" asked Hermione skeptically. Harry shook his head.

"Dudley's teachers noticed that he needed some kind of performing art for his school record. Uncle Vernon decided on acting since Dudley on any instrument made everyone's ears bleed. Dudley's acting teacher just happened to be a muggle-born wizard that decided he wanted to live his life the muggle way. Dumbledore must have talked to him because he told the Dursleys that he would teach me for no charge, most likely to keep an eye on me," said Harry. Hermione raised both eyebrows.

"So you knew how to act the whole time and didn't tell me?! Harry, that could've lifted a giant weight on my shoulders! This whole time, I've been worried that one of us was going to slip up!" said Hermione shrilly.

"I thought that you would already figure it out. You remember how awkward I was in the fifth year. I'm not going to magically, pardon the expression, turn into a suave person that quickly!" said Harry. Hermione sighed but decided to let the conversation rest since they were nearly the classroom.

"So you are clear on the plan, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry smirked.

"I thought that it was the operation?" asked Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked in, pulling Harry in as well. They put their lab chairs closer to each other than normal and sat down. Ron and Lavender were already inside. Lavender was sitting on Ron's lap. She always did this until McGonagall would tell her to get off. For half a second, Hermione considered doing this too but blushed at the thought.

"Today, you shall be practicing how to turn a quill," said Professor McGonagall, holding onto an old quill, "into a flower. Let me demonstrate." Their Head of House pointed at the tatty quill that was on a stool where everyone could see.

"_Pluma semeno_!" said Professor McGonagall. The quill twitched and bent. The feathers traveled up the hollow shaft and grouped at the top. The shaft became green, and the feathers spun around until they soon turned yellow. The stiff quill was now a sunflower. Some of the girls giggled while the guys were groaning about it being a girly lesson.

"Each of you has been given a picture of a flower for your attempts. Concentrate on the flower and remember to use the swish and flick movement," said Professor McGonagall. Hermione studied her flower. It was a pink chrysanthemum that had a daunting amount of petals. She looked over at Harry's to see that he got a red rose.

"At least I didn't get a lily," said Harry. Hermione smiled sadly. She concentrated on her flower and picked up one of the used quills put on their table.

"_Pluma semeno_!" said Hermione. Her quill twitched and turned into a pink and oddly shaped chrysanthemum that was missing petals. The stem was yellow.

"That was impressive for a first time, Miss Granger. Now, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, who had walked over to their table to observe. Harry took a deep breath.

"_Pluma semeno_!" said Harry. Hermione's eyes widened as Harry made a perfect red rose without thorns.

"Impressive, Potter. It seems that I owe Professor Flitwick some galleons," said Professor McGonagall. At their bemused expressions, she continued, "There was a reason that Mr. Potter had to work on a rose. Professor Flitwick told me about a theory that it is easier to do magic if you are close to the person you are in love with. It's a rather old piece of magic. I should've realized it was correct when James and Lily were here."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry? Harry and I are…"

"…really glad to be compared with my parents," interrupted Harry with a smile, "Thanks for the compliment."

Professor McGonagall smiled fondly but left to help Seamus. Somehow, he managed to make his quill explode…again. Hermione turned around to look at Harry questionably.

"What? I had to cover for you before you said the truth," defended Harry.

"But how were you able to…"

Harry smirked, "I read about the method in my Transfiguration book last night." At her suspicious expression, he continued, "You can't expect the boyfriend of Hermione Jean Granger not to study ahead of time once in a while." Hermione was rather relieved. She had thought that maybe…no, _that_ wasn't possible.

"Something good might come out of this after all," said Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult," said Harry. Hermione giggled.

"Now why would I want to insult my boyfriend?" said Hermione sarcastically. Harry scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on your work, Miss Granger?" asked Harry mock sternly, a striking resemblance to herself. Hermione went back to her quill with a blush while Harry was observing. When she looked down intently at her quill, he took the rose he made off the table and tucked it behind her ear. Hermione flushed but smiled shyly towards Harry. He looked fondly at her but was apparently overcome by embarrassment that he looked away. Hermione could hear sighs from some of the girls and smiled inwardly at his gentlemanlike gesture. _Be still, my beating heart. It's just Harry_. thought Hermione. She found it to be a little hard to concentrate on the spell after that and keep messing up.

"Need some assistance?" asked Harry with a grin. Hermione scoffed.

"You're loving being able to beat me at something related to school, aren't you?" asked Hermione wryly. Harry chuckled.

"Maybe a little," said Harry. He put his hand over Hermione's wand hand. "Now try."

Hermione didn't see how this would help but had a feeling that Harry wouldn't let go unless she tried.

"_Pluma semeno_!" said Hermione. The feathers spun upward as the shaft grew green. The feathers turned pink and shrunk at the tip. They turned pink and curled outward, and Hermione had a perfect pink chrysanthemum.

Hermione let out a squeal of delight. "It worked!" Harry smiled and let go of Hermione's hand.

"Two wizards are better than one," said Harry. Hermione had to agree. She twirled the flower in her fingers while some girls looked envious. Hermione stole a look at Ron to see that he wasn't getting very good results. His flower looked like it had a fight with a weed whacker and lost. Lavender seemed rather confused.

"How were _**they**_ able to get it done? Won-Won and I were made for each other!" said Lavender as she looked at her pitiful wilted tulip. Hermione had to repress a smirk. When she turned back to Harry, she saw that there were about seven red roses on her folder. Awestruck, she looked up at Harry. He smiled gently and shrugged.

"I was a little bored," said Harry as she picked up the flowers. Harry made a makeshift bouquet by folding his parchment into a cone and put the flowers in. "Something you didn't learn in Herbology class, seven flowers in a bouquet mean 'I'm completely infatuated with you'." He passed the bouquet to Hermione while she smiled.

"And how would _you_ know something like that, Harry James?" asked Hermione with an amused expression. She wouldn't have expected the "Chosen One' to know about flower meanings. _**She**_ didn't know them herself.

"Aunt Petunia started a floral business during the summer. I was in charge of cutting the thorns off the roses. That was pleasant," said Harry with a grimace as he flexed his fingers. Hermione hadn't noticed that he had a few scars and was shocked. She gently grabbed his hand.

"Why didn't you ask Mrs. Weasley to help you?" asked Hermione, seeing the freshly healed skin.

"She was rather busy with the Order, and I wouldn't want to be a bother. Besides, I've endured much more than floral injuries," said Harry, acting tough. Before Hermione could scold him for being foolhardy, Professor McGonagall walked over to them.

"Miss Granger, as much as I am supportive of your relationship with Mr. Potter, I must advise against subtle touches in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall. Hermione yanked her hand away immediately.

"Sorry, professor," said Hermione hastily. She looked to see that the old professor was amused.

"Exactly like Lily indeed," muttered Professor McGonagall under her breath. Hermione turned at Harry when she left to sit at her desk.

"Do you find it rather strange that nearly all the adults are supportive and are comparing us with _your_ parents?" asked Hermione. Harry shrugged.

"I find it rather entertaining. But don't think that I am going to be calling you 'Lily' any time soon. _That_ would be strange," said Harry with an awkward smile. Hermione shook her head.

When they were finally dismissed, Hermione noticed that Ron had flew out the door with Lavender in tow. Seamus said something about the broom closet, and Hermione didn't know whether to be repulsed or jealous. Unfortunately, she didn't have the time to sort out those feelings because of a certain Slytherin.

"Oi, Potter, I can't believe that you hooked up with the Mudblood!" said Malfoy. Hermione felt Harry tense up and tried to pull him away.

"What is it to you, Malfoy?" asked Harry, turning around. Malfoy smirked.

"Oh, I just learned something a few days ago. Have you ever heard of the Oedipus complex?" asked Malfoy. Hermione fumed. Oedipus was a famous figure in Greek myths. He had unknowingly killed his father then married his mother.

"Granger seems to have quite a few characteristics like your mum, scar head. Both are mudbloods and probably seduced rich men like the dirty sluts they are!" said Malfoy. Harry lunged at the ferret when Hermione pulled on his arm, putting all her weight in the opposite direction.

"Harry, no! Just forget about him!" said Hermione, blocking him as he tried to tackle.

"You better listen to your little toy. She'll might not bed with you if you don't listen!" jeered Malfoy. Harry escaped Hermione and tackled the ferret, but he wasn't the only one.

Ron had appeared out of nowhere and pounded Crabbe and Goyle while Harry beat Malfoy into a pulp. Both sides were getting hit pretty badly, but it was clear that Harry and Ron were winning. That is, until their least favorite teacher arrived on scene.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Snape as he separated them. He yanked Ron and Harry by their collars away from Malfoy. "I DO NOT TOLERATE FIGHTING! 50 points from Gryffindor each! Now get to your classes, Weasley and Potter! Malfoy, you go to the Hospital Wing."

"WHAT THE HELL?! HE'S THE ONE THAT CALLED HERMIONE A-"

"I couldn't care less what Malfoy called Miss Granger, Weasley! Now go unless you want another 50 points off Gryffindor!" said Snape. Harry and Ron scowled at Snape as he left with a limping and beaten Malfoy in tow while Hermione and Lavender ran to their respective boyfriends.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione. Harry gruffly nodded. Lavender ran over to Ron and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, Won-Won, are you okay? You were so brave to fight Crabbe and Goyle like that! Tell me where it hurts, and I'll kiss it better!" said Lavender. Ron blatantly ignored her and looked at Hermione.

"You alright there, Hermione?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just Malfoy," said Hermione. Ron scoffed.

"That ferret is bang out of order to call you that," said Ron sharply. Hermione nodded again. There was a rather awkward pause between the used-to-be-close friends.

"W-Well, if you're okay…I-I should probably go," said Ron awkwardly, remembering that they were still fighting.

"Y-Yeah…thanks, Ron," said Hermione. Ron nodded and walked away with a fussy and gushing Lavender. Hermione was too busy watching Ron leave to see Harry behind her fall to the ground. When she heard the thud, she whipped around to see that Harry's leg was bleeding.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry, what happened?!" said Hermione worriedly as she kneeled onto the ground with him. He yanked something out of his lower leg and threw it to the ground. It was a bloody 4-point blade with an embedded "M" on it.

"Bloody son of a Death Eater jammed into my leg when I wasn't looking. Probably a present from his dad in case he lost his wand. Talk about cheating," muttered Harry as he put pressure on his leg to stop the bleeding.

"Harry, we have to get you to the Hospital Wing," said Hermione, standing up and holding out her hand.

"I'm not going near that guy!" said Harry sharply. It took Hermione a moment to realize he was talking about Malfoy, who was most likely moaning and making a big fuss in the Hospital Wing.

"Well, you're not going to walk around with a bleeding leg!" said Hermione. When Harry still looked stubborn, Hermione huffed but conjured up bandages with a wave of her wand. She quickly wrapped it around Harry's wound and put pressure on it.

"Since when did you get so good at first aid?" asked Harry, looking curiously at her as she tightened the bandage.

"When I realized that you and Ron were probably going to get injured a lot," said Hermione icily. Harry pretended to be mortally wounded.

"I think that hurt more than the knife, Harmony," said Harry with a mock grimace while Hermione rolled her eyes. When she was done, she helped Harry up to his feet. He tried to walk as normally as possible so not to worry her, but she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Harry, you don't have to act all tough. You can lean on me," said Hermione, putting his reluctant arm around her shoulders.

"I'm a little heavy, Hermione. I'd rather we both not fall down," said Harry with mock bravado.

"Then just let me help you," said Hermione. Harry sighed but relented. He slowly limped to the Gryffindor common room with Hermione helping him every step of the way.

**A/N: Okay, how cute is that? Hermione helping Harry who is injured. Man, it seems so clichéd! Then again, everything is clichéd because all the good ideas have been taken ;) Remember, reviews make the world go 'round! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Preview of next chap**: He opened his mouth a bit, and even Hermione couldn't suppress a small moan when Harry's tongue slid over hers. _Wait a second, Hermione, you are not supposed to be enjoying this_! Said Hermione's logic. Emotion was apparently too stunned to speak. (**Oh, I am so evil giving you this to think about for a whole week**!)


	8. The traininglessons if you will

**A/N: Sorry that I had to keep you guys waiting for so long! My evil World History teacher slammed us with a group project and a midterm in the same week as my Spanish and Math test. I swear, these teachers are plotting against us! Plotting, I say! (takes a deep breath) Okay, rant over with. Hope you guys like the new chappie**!

**The Training/Lessons**

Hermione was waiting for Harry in the common room. It was very late at night which was the only time when the gossip twins or the couple weren't watching her and Harry. He soon walked down from the boys' dormitory in his pajamas.

"What took you so long, Harry?" asked Hermionet who was in a T-shirt and sweatpants. Harry shrugged as he sat down across from her.

"I had to wait until Ron was asleep. He took a surprisingly long time tonight," said Harry, making himself comfortable on the sofa. Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Fine. It's soon going to be time for the next stage of the Plan. Obviously a peck on the lips wasn't enough to get to Ron so we'll have to take it further than that," said Hermione with a blush. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Further? What do you mean?" asked Harry with an interested face. Hermione sighed.

"Full blown snogging," said Hermione, turning a brilliant shade of scarlet. Harry seemed taken back but wasn't as embarrassed as Hermione.

"Hmm…I guess so. Just how in the world are we going to do that without it looking awkward?" asked Harry. Hermione took out rather reluctantly a few romance novels.

"Well…ahem…it's obvious that neither of us know how to kiss properly," said Hermione but Harry cut her off.

"I disagree. I think that you have it down pretty well," said Harry calmly. Hermione blushed even deeper, if that was possible.

"Umm…w-well thank you, Harry," said Hermione awkwardly, "But I think that we may have to look into these books for the art of snogging. You know, to make it look less awkward." Harry tilted his head curiously.

"You want me to read about how to snog?" asked Harry with a bemused expression. Hermione nodded hastily.

"I've already book-marked the pages with the most descriptive kisses. We should start reading," said Hermione, passing him a book that had yellow Post-it notes sticking out. Harry took it and turned to a random page. Hermione also took out a book and started to read.

"Umm…Hermione, I was just wondering. How were you able to get all of these muggle romance novels anyway? I don't think that they would be the library," said Harry, adjusting his glasses. Hermione blushed.

"Actually, these are my books. I like to read romance novels in my free time," said Hermione quickly. Harry looked at her for a moment.

"I've never seen you with them," said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I would hope not. I only read them at night with all the curtains around my bed are closed. Lavender and Parvati would tease me to no end if they found out. I even transfigured a few of them to look like old textbooks should someone find them in my bed," said Hermione. Harry nodded and decided to say nothing else. After another silent moment, Harry looked up again.

"Hermione, will we have to practice?" asked Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Practice what?" asked Hermione, folding the top corner of her book to save the page. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Practice snogging. If I learned anything at the acting class Dudley and I were forced to take during the summer, it's that practice makes perfect," explained Harry. Hermione's eyes widened. She had to practice snogging…with Harry James Potter…her best friend…in the common room…right now. After an awkward silence, Harry added, "If that's alright with you. I mean, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." Harry started to look flustered as he tried to piece together what to say to a shocked Hermione.

"It's okay, Harry. I understand," said Hermione. Harry looked relieved that she hadn't taken it the wrong way. "As for the whole snogging thing, I guess that we do have to practice." It was right now that she regretted not looking at the books more carefully. She had no idea how to start the snog! (**A/N: Some people may be thinking, 'But wait, didn't she start the snog back in the common room a few chaps ago? Not exactly. Both of them leaned forward at the same time and the kiss in the common was a kiss, not a snog. There is a difference!**) Luckily, Harry seemed to understand her discomfort. Harry lifted her up by her waist and let her straddle his lap. Her hands seemed to rest themselves on Harry's chest before she had even considered it. Heat rushed to her cheeks when she realized how close she was to him. She also noticed that even though she was sitting on his lap, she could still see him eye-to-eye. She determinedly looked everywhere except for Harry's face out of sheer…would you call it embarrassment or shyness?

"Hermione, you have to look at me if this is going to work," said Harry placidly. Even though his voice was calm, her hand on his chest told a different story. His heart rate was very rapid. She forced herself to look at Harry. The flames of the fireplace flickered in his glasses so she couldn't really see his eyes clearly. Surprisingly, that helped Hermione calm her nerves. Harry kept his hands at the sides of her waist. _Probably in case I pass out_. thought Hermione. While still staying on his lap, she reached over and grabbed one of the books on the couch. She quickly skimmed the page then set the book aside.

"Umm…Harry, y-you're supposed to start the kiss. The guy is normally the one that leans in first," said Hermione rather nervously. Harry nodded and took off his glasses. He put them on the table next to the sofa. When he saw her confused face, he said,

"I'd rather these not get in the way." Hermione nodded. _He is certainly more experienced than me. I would've never thought of that_. thought Hermione. Harry slowly leaned closer. Hermione could feel her heart rate shoot up. He put his lips close to her ear and whispered,

"Relax, Hermione. It's just me." Hermione nodded once and closed her eyes. Harry gently pressed his lips against hers. Hermione snaked her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, bringing them even closer. Harry put his hand on her back and gently pushed her against him. The kiss w-was…for once, Hermione had no clue what to say or think. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and pushed, breaking their kiss.

"Umm…that was…v-very good, Harry," stuttered Hermione. Harry took a deep breath, still closing his eyes. He soon opened them and looked at Hermione.

"What's next?" asked Harry as he started to stroke the sides of her waist, not helping her concentrate at all. Hermione leaned a bit to the left and picked up a book.

"Well, I suppose that we should practice French kissing," said Hermione nervously, opening it to a page. Harry chuckled.

"Going to first base already?" asked Harry. Hermione frowned.

"What are the bases? Lavender and Parvati keep on talking about them, and I have no idea what they are," said Hermione. Harry blushed for perhaps the first time that evening.

"Umm…I have a feeling that you don't want to know, Hermione," said Harry hastily. Hermione would've retorted if Harry wasn't stroking her waist so gently and smiling such a innocent smile. _Ronald Weasley, you have a lot to live up to_. thought Hermione. She stopped herself after thinking such a thought. She skimmed the page quickly.

"Okay, looks easy enough and yet seems to be very satisfying in books if not disgusting," commented Hermione, "Though I don't think that my tongue is going to be 'begging for entrance' any time soon." Harry chuckled.

"If you want, I could do the French part if you feel too uncomfortable," said Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"It's fine, Harry. I think I can manage," said Hermione briskly. Harry chuckled.

"What?" asked Hermione, confused as to why Harry was laughing.

"You're acting as if the French kiss is some spell you have to do," said Harry with a smile, "the way that you're talking about it." Hermione blushed at Harry's comparison.

"I won't reply to that," said Hermione briskly. Harry grinned. After re-reading the kiss passage a few more times, Hermione took a deep breath and set the book back on the table. She put her arms on his shoulders.

"Umm…I'm sorry, Harry. I am really bad at initiating the kiss. It's just too…strange," admitted Hermione. Harry nodded.

"It's fine. I'll initiate it if you want," said Harry. Hermione nodded and soon had his lips pressed against hers again. _Here goes nothing_. thought Hermione as she ran her tongue across Harry's bottom lip. He opened his mouth a bit, and even Hermione couldn't suppress a small moan when Harry's tongue slid over hers. _Wait a second, Hermione, you are not supposed to be enjoying this_! said logic. Emotion was apparently too stunned to speak. She quickly broke the kiss and covered her mouth with her hand. Harry looked bemused.

"What's the matter, Hermione? You were doing well; at least, I thought that you were doing well," said Harry as he put his glasses back on. Heat rushed to her cheeks, and she wouldn't be surprised if she was the color of the fire; she was blushing so much. She quickly got off his rather comfortable lap and stood up.

"Umm…I think that that's enough practice for today," said Hermione hastily as she threw her romance novels back into her book bag, "I'll tell you tomorrow when we should have another practice." Hermione walked very quickly towards the girls' dormitory before she lost the rest of her dignity. Before she could get there, a hand stopped her. She turned around.

Harry had gently but firmly grabbed her wrist before she could leave. Hermione tried to pull away.

"Let me go, Harry," said Hermione, not wanting to be even more embarrassed. Harry sighed, not letting go. He seemed to be piecing together what to say.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry worriedly, "Was it me? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?"

"N-No, Harry. I just really need to go," said Hermione quickly. She tried to pull away again, but Harry wouldn't release her hand.

"Hermione, I thought that we would remain friends during this," said Harry, "I don't want for us to become awkward between one another. That's one of the last things that I want." Hermione looked into his sensitive emerald eyes and saw that he really cared about their friendship. Hermione sighed and stopped pulling.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just overreacting. I'm fine," said Hermione softly. Harry stepped closer to her.

"If there's anything that I'm doing wrong, please tell me. I'm only doing this for you," said Harry just as softly. A smile tugged on Hermione's lips.

"I know, Harry. Don't worry, our friendship is still very much intact," assured Hermione. When Harry looked unsure, she got on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry chuckled at her gesture.

"Thank Merlin, I was terrified that you would…" Harry couldn't continue. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"I would what?" asked Hermione, daring him to answer. Harry smiled.

"Terrified that you would be angry at me for taking your first kiss. Your first _real_ kiss," said Harry, "I would hate to make your first real kiss be meaningless." Hermione blushed. Harry must have misunderstood her because he then said,

"Unless Victor Krum was your first kiss?" Hermione shook her head.

"That was just a rumor. We never kissed," said Hermione. Harry smiled.

"Well then, I am honored to know that I was Hermione Jean Granger's first kiss," said Harry, feigning a bow. Hermione giggled.

"I don't see what the big deal is about first kisses. I would think that being a person's last kiss would be more important," said Hermione matter-of-factly. Harry tilted his head.

"I guess that a girl's first kiss is sort of…how do I say this…special, seeing as though this is the first person that you would have such intimate contact with. I'm definitely proud to say that I snogged Hermione Granger without getting slapped," said Harry.

"Don't let it get to your head, Harry," said Hermione. Harry smiled.

"So I can't brag about my girlfriend, Harmony?" asked Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can brag a little, just to make Ron jealous," said Hermione. Harry nodded.

"As you wish," said Harry. Hermione smirked.

"Just where did you get that line? I can't imagine you watching that movie," said Hermione, noticing his reference to _The Princess Bride_. Harry blushed.

"The TV at the Dursleys was broken. It was stuck on one channel when the movie played. For some reason, Dudley liked it and watched the whole thing. Please don't ask why," said Harry, adjusting his glasses again. Hermione giggled.

"I personally thought that the ending was a little too fairytale, but I loved it when I was a little girl," said Hermione, reminiscing her afternoons with her parents. Harry smiled mischievously.

"I can assure you, Hermione Jean, that you are not just a little girl anymore," said Harry, looking at her from head to toe. Hermione scoffed and hit him on his arm.

"Harry!" said Hermione, slightly insulted yet strangely flattered at his attention. Harry smirked.

"Unless you haven't noticed, I happen to be a 16-year-old boy with hormones, regardless of what I've done for the wizarding world," defended Harry. Hermione scoffed.

"You are impertinent," said Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes.

"And yet you love me anyway," said Harry with one of his disarming smiles. Hermione smiled for a moment then frowned.

_Disarming smiles? Where in Merlin's name did that come from_? asked logic.

_I have no idea_. replied emotion. _But I have to admit that he does have a sense of charm_.

_Sense of charm? Hermione, what in the world? You will stop thinking those thoughts starting now_! said logic. Apparently Harry had noticed her internal battle and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry. Hermione was yanked from her thoughts.

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry. I just had a moment," said Hermione, shaking her head. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Galleon for your thoughts," said Harry.

"It's nothing. Just…a girl thing," improvised Hermione. Harry looked taken back.

"What? I can't have my girl moments?" asked Hermione, daring him to answer even though she knew that her reply was weak. She was betting on Harry's small knowledge on girls to cover for her moment. Harry looked amused.

"Now, Hermione, you know that I am well aware that you are a girl. Otherwise, I wouldn't be helping you," said Harry, adjusting his glasses again, "If you don't want me to know, then fine. I won't pester you." Hermione felt relieved but had a feeling in the back of her mind that Harry felt left out. After all, he was doing so much to help her. But she was definitely not telling him what she was actually thinking.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I was just…feeling a bit nervous. About Operation: Invidiousness," said Hermione. Harry looked at her for a moment.

"Hmm…don't worry about it, Hermione. You know how easily Ron gets jealous. And why shouldn't he? He's watching an absolutely amazing girl in the arms of his best friend," said Harry. Hermione smiled.

"Save the compliments until we are on the field, Harry," said Hermione, "I have a feeling that we'll need them later." Harry frowned.

"But it's true, and I can say it as many times as you want me to," said Harry. Hermione blushed.

"Honestly, Harry. I would hardly call myself 'an absolutely amazing girl'. Lavender got to Ron before I did," said Hermione, "He didn't even realize that I was a girl until the Yule Ball two years ago."

"Just because he didn't notice it doesn't mean that others haven't. You know how dense Ron is," said Harry.

"Well, obviously Krum was one of the few that did notice," said Hermione, "and that was only because he needed a date that wouldn't think about his fame."

"All that means is that most boys are immature gits," said Harry, becoming increasingly agitated, "You had nothing to do with it."

"To Ron, I'm probably just a plain and boring bookworm that checks his homework for him," said Hermione, not noticing that she was rambling her personal thoughts in front of Harry. She barely had time to notice a green flame flash in his eyes when he forcibly pushed her shoulders against the wall.

"Shut up, Hermione!" said Harry firmly. Hermione was surprised at Harry's boldness. Apparently, he was too. He quickly let go of her shoulders and stepped one step back.

"Don't say those things about yourself. Don't even _think_ that about yourself. Do you think that any ordinary girl would be able to help me retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone?" asked Harry, a little softer but firmly, "Do you think that a normal girl would be able to figure out the monster in the Chamber of Secrets while even Headmaster Dumbledore had no idea what it was? An ordinary girl probably wouldn't use a Time-Turner to help rescue Sirius Black, a so-called mass murderer. Not only that, you believed in me during the Triwizard Tournament while even Ron was unsure. You also believed that I wasn't loony during the fifth year. A normal girl also wouldn't be able to fight about ten Death Eaters and live to tell the tale. Hermione, don't you realize just how special you are? You are _amazing_, and I'm sorry to hear that Ron made you think differently."

Harry was breathing deeply after his little speech while Hermione was stunned. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"I mean that much to you, Harry?" whispered Hermione. Harry sighed.

"You have no idea," said Harry earnestly. Hermione bit her bottom lip and gave Harry a very long, tight hug.

"Th-Thanks, Harry. That meant so much to me," whispered Hermione against his ear. Harry answered by wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. They hugged for a while until Harry let go.

"Okay, this is awkward," said Harry quickly as he cleared his throat, his hands completely off her. Hermione reluctantly let him go with tears in her eyes. _Oh, Harry, you're so silly_. thought Hermione fondly.

"You're so sweet, Harry. Thanks," said Hermione with a smile. Harry nodded with a blush and a crooked grin on his face.

"Anytime, Hermione. Anytime," said Harry. The clock struck midnight, meaning they needed to get to sleep.

"I have to go. I have a Runes test tomorrow," said Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Goodnight, Hermione," said Harry, still standing in his spot. Hermione got to the stairs before turning around.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" asked Hermione.

"Umm…no, I…uh…still have to do my potions essay," said Harry. Hermione's eyes widened.

"It's due tomorrow!" said Hermione. Harry shrugged and weakly smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You just had to go back to old habits," said Hermione, rubbing her temples. Harry frowned.

"Are you disappointed in me?" asked Harry. Hermione sighed then had an idea.

"Well…there is one way for you to win my favor back," said Hermione wistfully. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" asked Harry. Hermione smiled.

"You have to stay with me at the library tomorrow so that I don't get kicked out again because of my ban," said Hermione.

"For how long?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just thinking…7 hours," said Hermione. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Huh? 7 hours?! What are you planning to do, Hermione? Read every single book in there and memorize the page numbers?" asked Harry.

"It's just for research, Harry. Honestly. The time will pass by in a blink of an eye," said Hermione. Harry visibly shrunk.

"Yes, dear," said Harry reluctantly. Even Hermione had to giggle at how cute and helpless he looked.

"Good night, Harry," said Hermione as she skipped upstairs.

* * *

When he was sure that she was gone, he sat back down in front of the fireplace in the common room. In actuality, Harry had finished his essay yesterday. He simply said he didn't to have an excuse to stay in the common room to think instead of being in bed and hearing a cacophony of snores loud enough that he couldn't hear his own thoughts. Basically, he agreed to go to the library for 7 hours for no reason. _Oh joy_. thought Harry sadly.

_Merlin, I am a good actor. It's hard to keep an emotion like that on your sleeve_. thought Harry as he remembered their kiss. The only regret that he had were the fact that it was fake and Hermione still felt awkward about it.

_I wonder how she thought of using romance novels as guides on how to kiss_. thought Harry.

_Leave it to her to incorporate books into something emotional_. said Inner Voice. Harry chuckled.

**A/N: Another extremely long chapter compared to the rest. Don't expect them all to be this long, people. I am only human. Or am I… This is simply a treat for all my loyal readers. Thanks so much for your support! The first thing I do when I go home is check if anyone has reviewed/story alert/favorited one of my stories. I am such a geek… Please review and the next chapter might come faster since I have it already typed out!**

**Preview of next chap: **"Ha-Harry," whispered Hermione again, softer. She couldn't seem to think of another word. His eyes seemed to only have compassion in them. He leaned closer as Hermione closed her eyes. Their lips barely brushed each other when… (**Now that's what I call a cliffhanger!**)


	9. Hogwarts Interceptions

**A/N: Does anyone here know the difference between Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley? If they do, please tell me. I always take shops that are from Hogsmeade and put them in Diagon Alley chapters and vise versa. They are basically the same thing to me. They are both shopping districts for Merlin's sake! In all of my fan fictions, just imagine that they are next to each other or something because I really can't tell the difference between them!**

**P.S. You are now going to see a new code name that I actually do own. I think… I mean, it came from my imagination, but I honestly don't know if someone else has used it already…**

**P.S.S. This is arguably my favorite chapter so far, and I hope it's yours too!**

**P.S.S.S Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? (sigh) JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I am simply manipulating her characters to fit my own twisted image. Do I really have to rub it in that I don't own Harry Potter? (pouts)**

**Hogsmeade Interceptions**

It was that time of year when the students of Hogwarts go to Hogsmeade a week before the holidays start. While Ron and Lavender were planning to spend some quality snogging time together, Team Harmony were doing their utmost to sabotage them.

"We aren't going to exactly sabotage them, Harry. We are simply going to…not let their date go as smoothly as expected," defended Hermione. Harry chuckled. They were in the common room at night discussing what they were going to do at Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Everyone had already assumed that they were going together so they didn't have to stage Harry asking her.

"If you believe that, I would like you to meet two very innocent guys, Gred and Forge," said Harry sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored his statement.

"We are going to bump into them enough times to make them notice but not enough to make them suspicious. I think we definitely need to go to the Three Broomsticks," said Hermione. Harry nodded.

"So long as we don't go to that other place, I shall be fine," said Harry clearly. Hermione was confused for a moment then remembered Harry's disastrous date with Cho back in the fifth year.

"Come on, Harry. There is a good chance that they will go in there. It's practically a Lavender magnet," said Hermione. Harry groaned.

"I don't want to go to Madam Puddifoot's. That place has way too many bad memories," said Harry with a pout. Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Then we shall replace them with better ones," said Hermione briskly. Harry groaned but relented. It was hard to argue with Hermione when she had her mind set.

"Hmm…we will have to go to the bookshop as well. If we don't, people will definitely notice that I'm not acting like myself," thought Hermione out loud. She circled the bookshop on her map of Hogsmeade with a red marker. "We will probably intercept them at Three Broomsticks. I already asked Ginny and Neville to contact me through the DA coins if they should see them there."

"Seamus and Dean are also in on it. I told them to use the coins as well. They won't tell the twins about the plan," said Harry. Hermione nodded. She had a feeling that the Patil twins wouldn't approve of what they were about to do to one of their best friends.

"I was wondering…we should probably be seen at the jewelry shop near the bookshop. I have something to pick up there, and it would be interesting if Royal Purple saw us. She would probably drag him in and make him buy her something," said Hermione.

"Do you want me to flaunt my money as well?" asked Harry curiously.

"Hmm…you're right. That probably wouldn't end well," said Hermione after a moment of thinking, "I'll think about whether we should do that."

"We could also put our names on the bridge," said Harry. Hermione blushed. There was a small wooden bridge at the center of Hogsmeade that connected Madam Puddifoot's and Honeydukes. It was above the main little pathway. It was famous because in the wood was etched many initials of sweethearts. It was also famous because it had a small overhang where couples would snog under the bridge. It was called the Birds and Bees bridge.

"That sounds like something Lavender would probably do. And she always checks whether there are new names. Sure, why not?" said Hermione as she circled the little bridge. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Why did you say 'Royal Purple' a moment ago?" asked Harry. Hermione blushed.

"Well, a lot of people call Ron the Weasley King, and Lavender is a synonym for purple. Both of them together make…"

"Royal Purple. Interesting," said Harry, completing her sentence, "And what are we?"

"I figured that Team Harmony ought to be a good code name for us," said Hermione, "It is a combination of our names." Harry smiled.

"I think that our relationship is also more harmonious than yours and Ron. We hardly ever argue," said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to start?" asked Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"No thanks, I would prefer not to get pecked by canaries," said Harry. Hermione scoffed.

Hermione was wearing a very cute light blue beanie over her head and had a white snowsuit and sky blue snow pants. She also had a very cute scarf. All in all, she looked absolutely adorable. Her hair had obeyed for once and was wavy instead of bushy. She walked down the girls' dormitory and was surprised to see Harry. Let me rephrase that, she was surprised to see how Harry looked.

He was wearing a navy blue ski suit and black snow pants. His hair was sticking up in every direction as usual, and he had dark blue gloves. In conclusion, he looked very European and very cool.

"You look good," said Hermione with a smile. Harry grinned.

"Lupin took me shopping a few days ago. I certainly didn't fit those giant clothes of Dudley," said Harry as he looked at her from head to toe, "I think that you would be surprised as to what Lavender is wearing."

"What is it? She left while I was brushing my teeth," said Hermione. Harry chuckled.

"Let's just say…Ron will have to avert his eyes from her whether you're there or not," said Harry vaguely. Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. They started to walk, hands intertwined, down to the outside of Hogwarts.

"Are you even allowed to go to Hogsmeade? I mean…because you are you?" asked Hermione as they walked down.

"There is a lot of security at Hogsmeade this year. With all those professors and aurors, I would say that it is just as safe as Hogwarts at the moment," said Harry. Hermione nodded. There were a lot more restrictions this year than ever. All the students had to check in with their Head of House every hour, and they were not allowed to venture outside of Hogsmeade. Hermione stopped in her tracks when she realized something.

"Sirius," said Hermione sharply. Harry tensed up.

"What about him?" asked Harry hastily.

"His permission slip. Harry, his permission slip doesn't count now that he's…" Harry must have decided not to make Hermione finish that sentence to her relief.

"Dumbledore already gave me special permission to go to Hogsmeade without the slip. He said that I deserved a break now and then," said Harry. Hermione nodded, subtly moving closer to him. Harry sighed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't really want to talk about it for now. Let's just enjoy ourselves," said Harry with a note of finality. Hermione nodded as they walked down. Hermione stopped in her tracks when she saw Lavender. The girl, head to toe, was decked out in pink. Pink hat, pink scarf, pink ski suit, pink gloves, pink pants, pink snowshoes. Even pink hairclips. It was a hot pink that made Hermione squint her eyes. Talk about your fashion disaster.

"Now I see what you meant back at the common room," whispered Hermione. Harry smiled weakly. Ron seemed to be rather uncomfortable next to a pink blur.

"At least it would be easy to spot them," said Harry redundantly. Hermione laughed nervously. They walked into a carriage with Neville and Ginny. While Hermione was talking to Ginny about the Operation, Harry and Neville were talking about Quidditch. Needless to say, they were not on the same page at all.

* * *

They soon got to Hogsmeade. Harry got off the carriage first and helped Hermione down in a gentleman-like way. Neville did the same on the other side of the carriage. Hermione smiled as she got down.

"Did you guys plan that?" asked Hermione. Harry shrugged as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Define 'plan'," said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes. They started to walk towards the bookshop when Hermione noticed a very pink blur walk into directly into Madam Puddifoot's. After Harry's reluctant frown and feeble protest at the place, Hermione started to pull him in that direction. To any bystanders, they would just look like an innocent, well as innocent as teenagers can be, couple going in for their date. They did not, by any stretch of the imagination, look like two best friends trying to sabotage another's friend's date with a complicated jealousy-spurn plan.

They walked in, and Hermione was surprised at the sheer number of mistletoe that was hanging on the ceiling. Harry seemed amused but carefully weaved through the shop without landing in the path of the plants. Hermione followed him, noting the fact that there were people staring non-subtly at their intertwined hands. They strategically sat at a table where they would be in full view of Ron and Lavender. Harry sat with his back to Ron so Hermione could see directly at him. A waitress with a red Christmas hat walked by.

"What can I get for you two, dearies?" asked the blond waitress with a smile.

"Two butterbeers, a sprig of ginger in mine," said Hermione, making herself comfortable. The waitress left as Hermione subtly glanced over at Ron and Lavender. The girl seemed to be talking animatedly at him, but Hermione could tell that Ron wasn't listening to a word that she said. She could tell because she was always able to catch whenever the boys were paying attention to the lesson.

"Any observations so far, Harmony?" asked Harry with a smile. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing yet, though the mistletoe seems promising," said Hermione. Harry chuckled. His face fell quickly as he looked over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, seeing his expression.

"A cockroach in beetle's clothing at your 6 o'clock," said Harry as he put his hood on. Hermione turned around to see the one and (hopefully) only Rita Skeeter walking into the pub. Hermione inwardly groaned, thinking that one year of silence went by too quickly. She looked back at Harry.

"Should we run," asked Harry, "or just let her come?" Hermione had to make a quick decision. Let Skeeter come and get a bad article in the newspaper + Ron jealous or hide.

"We'll let her see us and then run," said Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes.

"She'll turn it into a scandal if we do that," said Harry.

"I don't see you having any good ideas," defended Hermione. Harry smiled.

"Just watch," said Harry. Hermione heard a camera flash and a squeal which meant that they were spotted.

"Ah, Harry, dear! It has been ages since I last talked to you!" said Rita with her crocodile smile. A few couples were turning around to look at the commotion.

"Ages went by fast," muttered Harry as the cameraman kneeled down to get a better picture. Rita smiled.

"Well, after one year, you can see that I am back at the Daily Prophet," said Rita, showing her laminated press badge hanging by a string around her neck, "and it looks like you are back with Miss Granger!"

"I would hardly say I'm back when I was never with her in the first place," said Harry, but Rita predictably ignored what he said. Hermione was fidgeting but managed to remain calm. The waitress came back with drinks much faster than usual in a rather obvious attempt to have her picture taken.

"I would love to have an interview between you and Miss Granger. How you got back together and your plans for your relationship," said Rita, waving off the waitress much to her disappointment. The word 'plan' set Hermione off.

"We are sort of on a date right now so if you don't mind!" said Hermione sharply. Rita Skeeter smiled, more like grimaced, at her. She then turned to Harry.

"Why have you decided to go back with her? She'll only break your heart. The reader polls at Daily Prophet say so," said Rita. Harry sighed but smiled.

"The only thing that she will break is your quill if you don't leave," said Harry. Her acid green quill took his words and scribbled them down.

"_Chosen One Has Chosen Girlfriend! But Is She the Right Choice_?! The perfect headliner," said Rita. Before she could say anything that would completely set Hermione off, Professor McGonagall came in.

"Excuse me, Miss Skeeter, but these are my students that are trying to enjoy their day off. I would prefer that you do not harass them," said Professor McGonagall firmly as she walked over to them. Rita reluctantly turned around to face the teacher.

"I am part of the press, and this could be a front page story," said Rita. Professor McGonagall stood her ground as the cameraman snapped a picture.

"I would hardly say that teenage relationships are hard hitting stories. I would think that the Daily Prophet would want to focus on stories that are more…useful," said Professor McGonagall icily. Rita stuttered indignantly and stormed out of the teashop, her sleazy cameraman running after her.

"Thank you, professor," said Hermione gratefully. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"I never did like those paparazzi people. More trouble than they are worth. You students deserve a break," said Professor McGonagall. She walked out of the teashop with Harry watching her leave with a bemused face.

"Did Professor McGonagall say that we need a break?" asked Harry, "or did that camera affect my ears as well as my eyes?"

"Honestly, Harry, Professor McGonagall isn't that bad," said Hermione even though she too was taken back at their strictest teacher's statement, "If Snape had said that, then I would be shocked." Harry half smirked and nodded.

"One good thing came out of this, we certainly got their attention," said Harry, slightly jerking his head over his shoulder. Hermione subtly looked around the room as if she were enjoying at the atmosphere. In actuality, she was glancing at Ron and Lavender. Ron was red while Lavender seemed oblivious and tried to get Ron's attention back to her, not like she had his attention to begin with. They drank while Hermione kept a close eye on the couple.

Harry started to snigger under his breath as Hermione put the cup away from her mouth.

"What?" asked Hermione bemusedly, putting her butterbeer on the table. Harry smiled. He reached across the table and stroked her top lip with his thumb, his index finger curled and tilting her chin up. She could hear swooning from some of the girls near them.

"Butterbeer mustache," whispered Harry when he saw her shocked face. Hermione smiled embarrassedly. Then he did something she wouldn't have predicted in a million years. He put his thumb to his mouth and licked off the butterbeer foam, looking directly at her. Hermione had never blushed so deeply.

"She forgot to put a little ginger in yours in her haste to get into the picture," said Harry placidly, putting his hand back on the tabletop. Hermione flushed and nodded, not knowing how in the world to respond after something like that.

_Those girls would do anything to be you right about now. He just did the definition of an indirect kiss_! thought Hermione's emotion with an inward squeal.

_I think Parvati has rubbed off on me_. said logic.

"It's a good thing that Skeeter wasn't still here. A picture of that would be worth Galleons," said Hermione in an effort to save face. Harry smiled and finished his drink quickly. He stood up.

"I would say this teashop has had its fair share of excitement. Do you want to leave?" asked Harry, holding out his hand to her. Hermione nodded, taking his hand. After paying for the drinks and leaving a tip on the table underneath the tissue dispenser, they left the teashop and strolled around Hogsmeade.

"I would say that we should go to the bookshop for a little peace and quiet," said Harry. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Is Harry James Potter eager to go into a bookshop?" asked Hermione teasingly. Harry smiled charmingly.

"If it means being with you, then yes," said Harry with a smug smile. Hermione giggled and moved closer to him. They walked towards the bookshop, Hermione's playground. The friendly shopkeeper smiled at Hermione, a usual customer, and subtly gave her a thumbs-up when she saw Harry. Hermione smiled shyly and dragged Harry over to her usual corner. She took a book that caught her eye off the shelf and started to read at the table while Harry sat down next to her in a wooden chair. After about ten minutes, Hermione noticed that Harry was staring at her.

"You know, you can get a book and read too," said Hermione, looking up at him. Harry nodded.

"I know," was his reply. Hermione went back to her book. About fifteen minutes later, she saw that Harry was staring at her again.

"What is it? Don't tell me that I have another moustache," asked Hermione, putting her hand toward her upper lip. Harry smiled gently.

"Not that. It's entertaining the way that you get so engrossed into a book," said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you are bored, you could read one of the Quidditch books on Shelf 8 or the Defense books on Shelf 10," said Hermione, knowing exactly where all the books were. Harry shook his head peacefully.

"No, thanks. It would be more fun to just watch you," said Harry softly. Hermione blushed and looked back at her book while Harry propped his head on his hand. Hermione was trying her utmost to figure out Harry's behavior, not being able to concentrate on her book at all.

_Calm down, Hermione. He is probably just improvising the plan again_. thought logic.

_I thought of that. The way he is looking at me is just…unexpected_. said emotion. He wasn't goggling at her like some of the first-year boys with puppy crushes or looking at her with any type of lusty intent like Cormac McLaggen. He was looking at her…lovingly. As if he were happy to just be around her.

_Merlin, he is a good actor_. thought Hermione as she reread the same sentence again.

_Are you sure that it's just acting_? asked Inner Voice. Hermione looked back up at Harry to see that he was still looking at her. He smiled gently, and any rational thought that Hermione may have had evaporated. He put his hand on her hand that was resting on her knee and stroked it gently.

"H-Harry," whispered Hermione, trying to get him to explain himself but that didn't seem to be happening. Harry lifted his eyes to meet hers without letting go of her hand. He was still smiling softly which made Hermione calm. He lifted her hand, caressing gently, and butterfly kissed each her knuckles, effectively making her normally very functional brain collapse. He looked back to up to her, and their eyes locked. He started to slowly lean forward. His other hand cupped her cheek.

"Ha-Harry," whispered Hermione again, softer. She couldn't seem to think of another word. His eyes seemed to only have compassion in them. He leaned closer as Hermione closed her eyes. Their lips barely brushed each other when…

"Ouch!" said Hermione, grasping her thigh. Harry jerked away, looking at her worriedly. The DA coin in her pocket started to heat up and was vibrating. Hermione took it out and realized that Ginny saw the other couple at Honeydukes. Hermione stood up and closed her book.

"We better go and intercept," said Hermione hastily. She could've sworn she heard him groan disappointedly but said nothing as he stood up as well. Hermione grabbed his hand and, after putting the book back in its original spot, ran out of the bookshop. Harry was dragged along with her, his face impassive.

_What was that all about_? thought Hermione as they hurried. _Why were we so close to kissing when Royal Purple weren't even around_?

_Maybe Harry wanted to practice a scenario so that you could act like that in front of Royal Purple later_? said logic weakly. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as Harry stopped on the bridge.

"What are you doing, Harry?" asked Hermione, a little sterner than the situation warranted. Harry raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Honeydukes and put his hand on the bridge's rail.

"While they are in Honeydukes, they have a very clear view of us at the bridge. This is as good a time as any to etch our names in. It will look more spontaneous this way," explained Harry. Hermione mentally slapped herself at how obvious it was.

"You are getting better than me at this jealousy game," complimented Hermione. Harry's eyes dulled, but he smiled.

"I wouldn't say that yet, Harmony," said Harry. He took out his wand and looked for an empty space on the bridge rail. It was rather hard. There were so many old initials. Some were really old and blurry. Some were scratched out, most likely after the couple broke up. Hermione looked as well, taking some snow off of the rail to get a better look, careful not to spill any onto someone's head below.

"Ha-Harry, look at this," said Hermione, her hand frozen in the middle of sweeping the snow. Harry walked over and inhaled sharply at what Hermione found.

JP +

LE

_These were made by Harry's parents_. The thought was reinforced by the fact that the initials were in a carved Snitch instead of a heart. Harry looked at the etching with his mouth slightly open. Hermione took off some snow next to the initials to see that there was some empty space.

"This is a perfect space," said Hermione gently. Harry was still staring at the initials with an unreadable expression. Hermione tentatively put her arm around his waist. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes again and looked at Hermione.

"You're right," said Harry. He took out his wand from his pocket. Hermione had expected that she would be the person writing but let Harry do it. Harry held his wand like a quill and muttered a spell.

He drew two wands crossing each other at the middle. At Hermione's bemused expression, he smiled and continued to write.

H H

J

P G

If you read it diagonally, you would see their initials. He wrote the letters inside the etched wands. He ended the spell and looked at his handiwork.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," said Hermione. Harry smiled. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks. I think that Royal Purple have noticed us," said Harry. Hermione subtly glanced and saw a gossiping Lavender talking excitedly to Parvati while Seamus waited for her on the side. She also saw a livid Ronald looking in their direction. Hermione turned around to see Harry looking back at his parents' initials.

"You okay?" asked Hermione softly. Harry smiled.

"Surprisingly yeah," said Harry. Hermione smiled, and they started to walk back to the carriages.

**A/N: Aw! If you were looking for fluff, this would be it. This is also a very long chapter. Man, I am on a roll with these long chapters. I actually typed all this in one day, believe it or not. It was during the summer, and I was extremely bored! The initials system above for H/hr was the one I thought of years ago. I have a new and improved one that will come up later. As for the butterbeer mustache, I did that in honor of the sixth movie of which Hermione did have a butterbeer mustache that I thought was noteworthy. If you are wondering why Madam Puddifoot's has butterbeer, I shall defend that Madam Rosemerta can't be the only person who sells butterbeer if it's so popular. By the way, I bet a lot of people were thinking, 'Ginny couldn't wait for one more minute!' when they was the bookshop scene. I was going to put Harry's reaction to the little interruption, but I think everyone can guess what he was probably thinking…I would prefer not to put expletives, thanks.**

**Preview of next chap: **_Harry looked at her with a bemused expression as Hermione realized what it was. Hermione started to undo the top buttons on his shirt. After about three buttons, Harry grabbed her wrists but didn't push her hands away._

(**Yep…that's all I'm giving you to think about for about a week. Pray that I don't get much hw from History AP or I might not update for a while!)**


	10. Infiltration not really

**Infiltration (no, not really but I couldn't think of a better title)**

**A/N: I am giving you guys this chapter early because of a certain friend of mine who just yelled at me to update because she now has the free time to actually read fan fiction. You have her to thank! Yay! Fan fiction just got back one of its old fluff fans!**

It was about 6 in the evening, and Harry and Hermione were getting ready for a different tactic. Instead of trying to make public displays of affections, they decided to make sure that Ron and Lavender would walk in on them while they were snogging. Harry already knew which broom cupboard that they normally go to so it was just a matter of getting there before them.

"Where are they?" asked Hermione as she steadied herself for another act. Harry kept a close watch on his map.

"Hmm… they are at the Quidditch pitch right now. That's odd. I ended practice an hour ago. He must be showing off… _again_," said Harry with a scoff as he folded the map back. Hermione rolled her eyes as she paced the room. There were three broom cupboards that normally housed snogging couples, and Harry had locked two of them in advance, leaving only one left. Ginny and Neville were keeping theirs occupied until Harry and Hermione need to move in.

"Okay, they are leaving the pitch and going back into the castle. We better move," said Harry. He quickly put the map into his pocket. They walked over to the portrait hole when Hermione stopped him.

"Wait a second, Harry. Something is wrong with this picture," said Hermione. Harry looked at her with a bemused expression as Hermione realized what it was. Hermione started to undo the top buttons on his shirt. After about three buttons, Harry grabbed her wrists but didn't push her hands away.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Harry in a low voice. Hermione blushed. She was so caught up in the plan that she didn't realize what she was doing.

"Well, we are supposed to be snogging. We should look slightly disheveled," explained Hermione hastily. She took her hands away with a blush. Harry seemed to be pondering whether she would let him do the same to her, and she flushed at the thought.

"Come on, we should go," said Hermione quickly. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the broom closet that was one floor down.

When they got to the designated broom closet, Hermione knocked three times, letting them know that it was them and not a different snogging couple. They backed up as Ginny pushed the door open. Hermione stifled a giggle at Ginny's flushed face and Neville' dazed expression.

"We told you two to make sure no one else went in. We didn't make you guys actually use the closet!" said Hermione with an amused face. Ginny shrugged.

"We figured…well, more like I figured, that we may as well use the time wisely," said Ginny mischievously. The couple skipped away, hand in hand as Hermione and Harry walked into the closet. Hermione closed the door, plunging them into darkness. They still had about ten minutes until Ron and Lavender would make their way up to the closet. She realized that the closet was much smaller than she assumed so she had to put her hands on Harry's chest, something some girls would kill for. It was hard to see Harry's expression in the darkness.

"Ha-Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah?" asked Harry with a placid tone.

"W-We might as well practice a bit before Ron comes. We don't want for it to looked staged," said Hermione.

"Even though it is," muttered Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes even though she doubted that Harry noticed. She closed her eyes, knowing that Harry always initiated the kiss. To her surprise, it wasn't her lips that Harry kissed.

Harry pressed his lips against her neck, her fingers gripping his shoulders at the touch. As he trailed down her neck, her breaths turned into sharp gasps.

"Ha-Harry…w-what are you…"

"I think if we had a little more _variety_, it might set Ron off sooner," said Harry in a husky voice. Hermione nodded once, very surprised that he was so calm. His hands found their way to her waist and started to stroke her sides. When Harry had kissed a certain sweet spot, Hermione couldn't stop a moan from her lips. She felt him smile against her neck.

"Save it for when they come, Harmony," said Harry with a slight teasing voice. He took his talented lips away from her neck and leaned against the opposite wall. Hermione sighed as she heard the rustle of parchment. He was checking the map. Her heart rate refused to slow down as she looked at Harry. His bright green eyes seemed to glow in the little light that slipped through the slit of the door. She leaned against the opposite wall; the silence was deafening. As much as she wanted to talk about that moment, she had no idea how. They were just acting and yet…

"They will get here in about fifteen seconds. We better start the act," whispered Harry. Hermione nodded, their moment still making her breathing rather quickly. Harry seemed to notice this as he stepped closer to her.

"Calm down, Hermione. It's just me," said Harry. Hermione nodded. His statement didn't exactly make her calmer though. She put her hands on their reserved places on his chest. Harry put his hands gently on her waist. She barely had time to close her eyes when Harry's lips were on hers. She felt one of his hands press against the small of her back as she got closer to him. Resisting the temptation or urge to gulp, she brushed her tongue across Harry's bottom lip, and Harry opened his mouth slightly. She could've sworn that she heard him growl slightly but pushed it to the back of her mind. She could hear footsteps coming closer. She felt Harry's other hand move away from her waist and slid under her shirt about one inch. She gasped at his boldness but before she could break away and possibly slap him, the door opened.

"Harry! Hermione!" said Lavender, clearly surprised. Hermione and Harry separated quickly, like they planned, with flushed faces. Harry's hand darted out of her shirt, but Hermione could tell from Ron's expression that he had seen.

"Oh, hey, Ron. Hi, Lavender," said Hermione as she turned towards Harry, "I thought that you locked the door, Harry." she added under her breath.

"I was a little too busy concentrating on you," recited Harry as he raked his hair with his hand.

"Well, we should leave you two alone. Let's go, Won-Won," said Lavender. She pulled Ron's arm, but he stayed rooted to the spot. He flashed an absolutely furious look at Harry. Hermione half thought that the two would fight right then and there. Ron scoffed then turned to walk away with Lavender. When Hermione saw that they were alone, she whipped around to look at Harry.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?!" said Hermione with a fierce expression, "You didn't have to bloody feel me up!" Harry tilted his head.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say 'bloody'," said Harry, completely off topic. Hermione scoffed indignantly.

"Harry, why did you do that?" asked Hermione shrilly.

"I would've thought the answer would've been obvious," said Harry. Hermione glared at him but said nothing, letting him explain himself. Harry sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Hermione, the objective is to make Ronald as jealous as possible. Hermione, don't you trust me not to do anything drastic?" asked Harry, "I thought that you would trust me enough after six years of friendship. That's the only reason I did that. I guess that I was wrong." Harry shook his head disappointedly and started to walk away. Hermione panicked and grabbed his hand.

"Harry, wait," said Hermione. Harry turned around. "I'm…sorry, Harry. I really do trust you. It's just…a guy has never been like this towards me, and…it's just strange." A moment later, Harry's face softened.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Hermione. I guess I should've at least warned you before I did that. I just…wanted to see if you really trusted me," said Harry with a shrug. Hermione smiled and nodded. They started to walk back to the common room, hand in hand.

"When you said that a guy has never been like that towards you, I actually breathed a sigh of relief," said Harry with a grin, "If there had been a guy, I would probably have a talk with them. Or rather, let my wand do the talking."

"Harry!" said Hermione, hitting him on the arm even though she thought it was slightly sweet the way he was protective of her. He feigned a look of hurt as he rubbed his arm.

"That hurt, Hermione!" said Harry, pouting adorably. Hermione giggled and shook her head.

**A/N: I like this chapter, and I'm sure that most of you know the real reason why Harry had 'felt her up'. I learned that phrase after reading fan fiction. Honestly, it was one inch! Does it even count?! Well, something this major to their 'relationship' must have some consequences, right?**

Preview of next chap: _He abruptly broke the kiss, and Hermione whimpered in a way she prayed no one else would find out about. Hermione Jean Granger never begged for anything in her life, but she would've been begging for another kiss of equal passion._

**(I am so evil to stop it here. -insert diabolical laugh here-) Please review if you want to be saved from this cliffhanger! The next chap might take a while because I don't have the next one pre-written.**


	11. Unexpected Hitch In the Plan part I

**A/N: WARNING! The following passage is why I put this in the 'Teen' category. Let's just say…I was blushing and looking over my shoulder while writing this. -shifty eyes-**

**An Unexpected Hitch in the Plan (Part I)**

Hermione sat on the couch across from the fireplace working on her essay. It was dark outside with the full moon being the only light, and nearly everyone was sleeping. Nearly everyone.

She heard footsteps coming from the boys' dormitory and saw Harry coming down. She quickly turned back to her essay that she just had to finish. It was due in only two weeks. (Procrastinators, roll your eyes…now)

Harry sat down next to her. She didn't even pay attention to him until she felt him put his hand on hers.

"What is it, Ha-" she stopped when she saw the intensity in his eyes. He wasn't looking at her cruelly but…he certainly looked like he was restraining himself from doing something.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, putting down her quill. She had never seen him look like this before. She saw him take a deep breath.

His lips crashed into hers with a need that Hermione had never felt. This was awkward Harry that was scared of crying girls. Since when did he learn how to kiss like this? It certainly wasn't in the books.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from moaning. Her hands, getting minds of their own, traveled up Harry's chest and into his hair. He put both of his hands on his waist and stroked her sides. Again, not in the books!

He abruptly broke the kiss, and Hermione whimpered in a way she prayed no one else would find out about. Hermione Jean Granger never begged for anything in her life, but she would've been begging for another kiss of equal passion.

He gently kissed her neck, similar to how he had in the broom cupboard, but it didn't feel like an act this time. Hermione closed her eyes, taking in what was happening. This shouldn't be happening, but she couldn't for the life of her stop it.

She felt him leaning against her and felt the couch just brush her back. Her legs brushed his as he propped himself up on his knees. His talented lips went back to hers with renewed vigor He was hungrily kissing her as if he had been restraining himself for years. She had a feeling her lips would bruise but really couldn't care less. His lips traveled again down her jaw line and nipped her neck gently, most likely not wanting to give her one of those disgusting hickeys. When he kissed a certain spot, she gripped his shoulders and whimpered. She didn't even know such a spot existed yet he was able to find it.

She pushed him up slightly, not breaking the kiss but getting her hands under his chest. Her trembling fingers started to unbutton the shirt from top to bottom. He groaned in approval as one of his hands stroked her thigh and the other to her neck.

When she finally got rid of the useless buttons, she gently caressed his well-toned chest and abs. Her fingers were literally tingling. Harry moaned and opened his eyes which were shining with lust. Harry started to kiss under her chin and on her neck, nearing her collar bone. She felt two of his fingers on a lower button of her shirt…

* * *

Hermione sat up abruptly, feeling a cold sweat on her back and forehead.

_What the…did I just…what the bloody hell is going on_?! thought Hermione, her heart racing and pounding under her chest. She looked to her side and almost expected to see Harry laying beside her. With the absence of Harry on her bed, she shook her head and ran her hands over her bushy hair that was also wet with sweat.

_I just had an extremely heated dream with Harry in it! Harry! My best friend_! thought Hermione, not believing herself. You know those types of dreams that you forget about a few seconds after you wake up? Well, unfortunately for our Hermione, this was not one of those dreams. This was one of those dreams that you remember about a few years after it happened.

_Okay, calm down, Hermione. Let's take this one step at a time. You are a teenager complete with hormones and this whole Operation: Invidiousness probably got to your head_. thought logic.

_If it was that, it should've been Ron snogging the daylights out of me, not Harry_! argued emotion.

_Maybe you were simply having a relapse of what happened in the broom cupboard_. said logic.

_Relapse? This isn't a sickness. Or maybe it is_. said emotion. _Stupid teenage hormones. I used to get excited over books. When did books turn into boys_?

_You need to tell Harry about this. Obviously what he has been doing is having a profound affect on you. You need to tone the heat down_. said logic.

_Oh, that will be a great conversation. 'Oh, Harry. I had an extremely erotic dream last night where you were snogging me, and I was ripping your shirt off! I think we should tone it down a notch!' Do you have any idea how he's going to react to that_?! said emotion.

_Good point. But I have to do something! I can't just keep on getting those dreams! The operation and our friendship would be in jeopardy_! said logic. _I should just keep it a secret for now. I mean, come on, it probably doesn't mean anything. It's just a hormonal and stress induced dream. All teenagers get that. It probably won't happen again_.

Does anyone here really believe that last sentence?

* * *

Hermione woke up later than usual in the morning seeing as though she was tossing and turning about that dream. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see Harry's lustful glare.

_Collect yourself, Hermione_. She mentally shouted at herself. She quickly got ready and walked down from the girls' dormitory. She looked at the couch and got a rather vivid flashback of what happened. For a few seconds, the operation was not on her mind until…

"Hey, Harmony," said Harry, coming from behind her and gently wrapping his arms around her waist. She yelped and jumped up, whipping around to face Harry with her wand out. He raised both arms half way.

"Whoa, Hermione, it's me!" said Harry quickly, looking at her threatening wand. Hermione groaned inwardly. He was the last person that she wanted to see right now.

"Don't scare me like that!" said Hermione, pocketing her wand. Harry raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. She couldn't help but notice how cute and inquisitive he looked when he did that. _Wait... What? Where did that come from? Bad hormones_!

"You've faced ten Death Eaters and lived to tell the tale and you're scared of your best friend hugging you?" asked Harry, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry. You just surprised me," said Hermione hastily. She avoided staring into his eyes as he looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look like you slept well last night," said Harry, stepping closer to her. He put his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Honestly, Harry, stop cross-examining me!" said Hermione, slapping his hand off. Harry was quite taken back while Hermione was determined not to let him figure it out. He seemed to push it aside, but she knew that he would probably ask about it later. They started to walk out of the common room to the Great Hall. He spoke to kill the awkward silence.

"I can't wait until Care for Magical Creatures. I hope the bars don't have lust on them again," said Harry.

"_Lust_?!" said Hermione shrilly, stopping in mid step. Harry looked at her strangely.

"I said '_rust_'. Remember the last time we had to work with those cages? There was so much rust on them that Ron kept having to wipe it on the back of his pants because it was getting on his hands. Malfoy was teasing him about Ron being on his time of month," reminded Harry.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't hear you right," said Hermione hastily. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously…I don't want to go to Transfiguration though. I heard we have to use snogs," said Harry.

"_Snogs_?!" said Hermione with a high pitched voice. Harry frowned.

"I said '_**frogs**_'! Hermione, are you sure you're okay? We could go to Madam Pomfrey. Maybe you have some kind of hearing problem," said Harry worriedly.

"N-No, I'm fine," said Hermione. At his very skeptical expression, she used the excuse that Parvati and Padma use on a daily basis with teachers, "If I am a little scatterbrained, it's not my fault. It's Mother Nature's. I'm…umm…on my tom."

"What about Tom Riddle?" asked Harry. Hermione shuddered.

"Not that type of tom. Umm…T. O. M. stands for 'time of month'," said Hermione hesitantly.

Harry blanched and blinked a couple times.

"Oh…okay. Ahem…uh…so long as you are okay then," said Harry awkwardly. She hated having to use that weapon against Harry. He really didn't deserve the embarrassment. He also was not going to think of the name 'Tom' the same way again. Poor Harry…

***

Hermione had to get away from Harry. Fast. She couldn't look into his eyes without thinking of the other thing, and he wouldn't stop looking at her because he was worried for her health! She played with her bacon as she pondered what she should do.

_I have to get away from him somehow. I know! I'll start a fight with him. In front of the Great Hall and storm out angrily. It doesn't have to be about anything big. He'll be confused, but I'll just blame it on stress later. I have to get my head straight before I blurt something out_. thought Hermione. Harry was talking to a guy a few feet away and pointing at her with a smile and took her chance.

"Honestly, Harry, you know how I hate it when you get all possessive!" said Hermione, much louder than needed. Harry turned to her.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" asked Harry bemusedly.

"You know what I mean! You always call me 'your girlfriend'! I'm not just a thing that you own!" said Hermione, standing up. A few people were turning around to listen in.

"Hermione, he just told that guy that he is your boyfriend. How is that possessive?" asked Ginny, who appeared out of nowhere. Hermione opened her mouth to retort but couldn't think of anything. I can't believe that I'm typing this about Hermione Granger, but she really should've listened more carefully.

"Umm…er…ugh! You just don't get it, Harry. I have to go!" said Hermione hastily. She stormed out of the Great Hall in a huff with people looking at her with what's-got-her-wand-in-a-knot expressions.

_Well played, Hermione. Now Harry is not only suspicious but confused and sad! You better have a good apology for him later_. said Inner Voice. Hermione groaned, not believing the hole that she dug herself into.

* * *

Harry was absolutely frozen as Hermione walked out. He turned to Ginny.

"Er…w-what did I do wrong?" asked Harry with a dazed expression.

"I have no clue. There has to be something else bothering her. She didn't seem to have much sleep last night. You've done nothing wrong," assured Ginny.

"Is it because she has her tom?" asked Harry awkwardly. Ginny raised an eyebrow, partly because she didn't think that he would know what a _tom_ was.

"I don't think so. She had hers last week because I saw her taking the mood swings medicine. She told you that?" asked Ginny. Harry frowned.

"She lied to me about that? There must be something bothering her," said Harry worryingly. Neville looked at him pityingly.

"Did you guys have a row or something last night?" asked Neville. Harry racked his head.

"Not really. All we did last night was…oh no" breathed Harry.

"What is it?" asked Ginny sharply, but Harry was too engrossed with his own thoughts to hear her.

_I must have gone too far last night… She knows that I love her! Her yelling just now must be her way of rejecting me_! panicked Harry.

_I think that she would be a little more gentle than that_. thought logic.

_You're saying this about the girl that attacked Ron with a flock of canaries_. thought emotion. _She must know, and she's mad at me. She probably thinks that I took advantage of her or something. She's never going to speak to me again_!

_Oh yes she is, because you are going to run after her and apologize! If she really does know, you might be able to save at least your friendship if you tell the truth_. said logic. Harry jumped out of his seat and ran out of the Great Hall, hoping to find her as soon as possible.

**A/N: Uh-oh, Hermione thinks that Harry knows about the dream while Harry thinks that she knows about his crush when both of them are wrong! Is this pile of secrets going to cave in on them?! I'm not giving you guys a preview because it would ruin the chapter for you! **


	12. Unexpected Hitch In the Plan part II

**Unexpected Hitch In the Plan (part II)**

Harry took out his trusty Marauders' map and saw that Hermione was in the same room that Harry found her in after Ron and Lavender's snog in the common room. It seemed so long ago. Harry sprinted over there, not knowing what the bloody hell he was going to say, but just knowing that he needed to find her.

He tiptoed down the steps and saw her sitting on the teacher's desk. She wasn't crying which was a good sign. _Finding her was the easy part. Now I have to talk with her. Oh Merlin, help me_. thought Harry. He took a deep breath and tentatively walked into her view.

"Hey," said Hermione weakly, looking up.

"Hey," said Harry just as weakly. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw apprehension. She felt like such a jerk.

"I'm sorry for blowing up like that in the Great Hall. It's just…something happened to make me…change my perspective," said Hermione, dancing around how she was going to tell him.

"Was it the thing that happened in the broom cupboard?" asked Harry. Hermione gaped at him. Were they thinking about the same thing?

"That may have caused it, but I'm not sure," said Hermione. Harry groaned.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Harry dejected.

"It wasn't really your fault. I hate hormones," said Hermione. Harry chuckled.

"Sure," said Harry.

"I have something to tell you," said both of them simultaneously. Harry covered his mouth while Hermione giggled.

"Ladies first," said Harry. Hermione took a deep breath

"The reason that I've been acting so strangely is because…last night, I had a bit of a dream," said Hermione awkwardly, "that starred you and me."

"What happened?" asked Harry curiously.

"Umm…well…it's a bit fuzzy…"

"Hermione," said Harry sternly.

"Okay, fine, I had a dream…umm, you were snogging me rather…umm…h-heatedly. It was… umm…interesting to say the least," said Hermione awkwardly.

Hermione expected Harry to either burst out laughing or to walk away from her, thinking that she was mental. Harry looked very taken back, but not the bad kind.

"I-Is that all?" asked Harry.

"What did you think that I was talking about?" asked Hermione bemusedly. Harry blinked a couple times.

"W-Well, I really didn't know what to expect. You sort of just blew up on me, and I wanted to apologize for…er…'feeling you up' at the broom cupboard last night. I thought that you were still sore about that," said Harry. _It was part of the truth at least_. thought Harry.

"I think that may have contributed to a hormone increase in my system. I guess we should just tone it down just a tad. It's weird. I expected you to back away quickly as if I was insane if I told you," said Hermione. Harry smiled.

"Why would I do that? I should be proud that I was the subject of one of your erotic dreams," said Harry with a smarmy grin. Hermione scoffed and pushed him, making him mock fall to his side.

"Men and their egos," said Hermione as Harry sat back up.

"Hey! I'm not egotistical," defended Harry.

"Right…" said Hermione with an eye roll. Harry pouted.

"I'm not!" said Harry, crossing his arms and legs like a little boy. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked.

"Of course, you have a big head, Harry. Who wouldn't with all your attention?" asked Hermione.

"I do not have a big head, Hermione," said Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant you have a big mouth," said Hermione. Harry's jaw dropped while Hermione giggled. "See?" Harry quickly closed his mouth and smiled.

"All the better to snog you with, my dear," said Harry with a glint in his eyes. Hermione's jaw dropped at his forwardness, and he decided to make the best of the situation. (Just try and guess what he's going to do.)

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was definitely not the lust filled one of her dreams. It was…sweet, innocent, and short. He quickly broke the kiss while Hermione was still trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Harry!" said Hermione, coming to her senses and slapping him on the arm, "I was freaking out about that dream, and you come in and kiss me?!" Harry smiled boyishly.

"What else am I supposed to do? I am your thick-headed boyfriend," said Harry with a grin. He dodged her upcoming hit and ran to hide behind the wall.

"Honestly, Hermione, when did you get so abusive?" asked Harry, peering at her like a child trying to hide from his parents. Hermione stood up with a scoff.

"I started getting abusive when you started to get smart with me," said Hermione, running over there. Harry dashed out and ran behind the teacher's desk.

"I'm supposed to be smart. I'm your boyfriend for Merlin's sakes," said Harry childishly, going the opposite direction when Hermione tried to chase him around the desk. They were at a rather childish standoff.

When Harry tried to skid in the other direction, he tripped over his shoelace and stumbled, giving Hermione time to get him.

"Gotcha!" said Hermione, grabbing his forearm triumphantly. Harry feigned terror.

"Oh no, please, oh, Goddess Hermione. Spare my life! I have so much to live for!" said Harry overdramatically. Hermione scoffed and smacked him on the arm. When she let him go, he plopped down on the floor with his arms and legs crossed and pouted.

"Gee, Hermione, you sure are mean to the person doing you a favor. Maybe I don't want to play this game anymore," said Harry immaturely. Hermione was partly reminded of her little cousin. She giggled.

"Honestly, Harry, since when did you start acting like a little boy?" asked Hermione, crouching down to his level. Harry smiled, sincerely this time.

"Since I found out that it made you laugh. It's my job to make you happy, Harmony," said Harry honestly. Hermione smiled.

"Your job?" asked Hermione. Harry shrugged.

"It's in the best mate/fake boyfriend manual. Section 3, paragraph 6, subsection 2: make party one happy through antics and/or sweet things made/committed by party two," said Harry. Hermione giggled and shook her head. _I can't believe that I could think little Harry was capable of doing the things in my dreams. Well…I'm sure that he's capable, but he would never be bold enough. Certainly not with me. He's just the sweetest best friend a girl could find in a guy. No more, no less_. thought Hermione.

Oh how wrong she is…

**Please REVIEW on both chappies! I know the second was a lot shorter than the first, but I wanted to separate it here. (shrugs)**

Preview of next chap: _There were wolf whistles from the guys and squeals from the girls when they saw Harry's half-raised hand. Hermione's jaw dropped, and she half thought that Harry would burst out laughing and say 'Just kidding!'. Hermione looked at Harry's face carefully to see that it was slightly bored. If Professor Karliss was surprised, she certainly didn't show it_.


	13. Lessons of a Different Nature

**Lessons of a Different Nature**

**A/N: I think that it's time for you to meet a new character. She's going to be a supporting character in a lot of my fan fictions so get used to her! For once, I can say that she is mine!**

Harry and Hermione walked into their Defense Against the Dark Arts class hand in hand. It was Muggle Art Appreciation Day, and everyone was supposed to go to their DADA class and to stay there for the rest of the day. Hermione had no idea who their instructor was going to be. All she knew was that the room would be filled with Gryffindors from their grade level. Which meant that Ron and Lavender would be there as well.

When Harry opened the door, Hermione was surprised that the classroom was turned into…a ballroom. The tables were gone, and the chairs lined the room. From Harry's sharp intake of breath, Hermione knew that Harry was surprised as well. A black haired and familiar looking woman of her thirties saw their bemused faces and smiled.

"Hey, Harry. Hey, Hermione," said Kathy Karliss. Harry and Hermione smiled. She was an old friend of Harry's mom and a member of the Order. She also subbed for Lupin whenever he was too 'sick' for teaching. While at Grimmauld place, she had helped Hermione with her Potions. Hermione liked her.

"Hey, Kathy, you're our teacher for Muggle Art Appreciation Day?" asked Harry. Kathy nodded.

"Apparently so. Dumbledore told me about it. I have something that would probably either make the girls excited or the guys embarrassed, or both," added Kathy, "By the way, you two should probably call me by Professor Karliss when the other kids come in. Just to make things more professional. Not my idea. Professor McGonagall's. Normally, you could call me Kat if you wanted."

"Alright, professor. Umm…is there any reason why the chairs are…" Kathy cut Hermione off before she could say anything else.

"Wait until all the other students come in. Hermione, you should sit on the left side of the class while Harry sits on the right," said Professor Karliss, standing up. Hermione and Harry were slightly confused as to why they should be separated but did what the professor told them. They were facing each other with the width of the room separating them. As more students came in, Professor Karliss divided them the same way. Soon, all the girls were on Hermione's side of the room and the boys on Harry's side. Hermione had a feeling of what was going to happen and prayed that she was wrong. Professor Karliss walked to the center of the classroom.

"Good day, students. Professor McGonagall has kindly permitted that I be the person to teach you how to dance. I'm sure everyone here remembers how she had taught you how to do the waltz for the Yule Ball, correct?" asked Professor Karliss. There were grumbles coming from the guys while the girls were twittering with excitement. Hermione saw Ron fidget and remembered with giggles how he had to dance with Professor McGonagall in front of everybody. Her eyes wandered to Harry, who seemed to be deep in thought about something. Hermione had expected him of all people to be whining about having to dance again. Hermione also thought that Mr. Filch would walk in with the biggest phonograph that they had used to play waltz music. Instead, she saw Professor Karliss take out from behind her desk…a boom box. She was about to raise her hand to ask how a muggle device could work in Hogwarts when Professor Karliss spoke to the class again.

"Quiet, everyone. Hmm…We seem to have quite a few people here, and I could use a teacher's aid. Is there any boy here that already knows how to dance the tango?" asked Professor Karliss, her eyes scanning the boys' side. Hermione had a feeling that even if they did know, they weren't about to admit it to the whole class. A lot of guys shook their head or rolled their eyes. Hermione's eyes widened when the boy she least expected raised his hand.

Harry James Potter.

There were wolf whistles from the guys and squeals from the girls when they saw Harry's half-raised hand. Hermione's jaw dropped, and she half thought that Harry would burst out laughing and say 'Just kidding!'. Hermione looked at Harry's face carefully to see that it was slightly bored. If Professor Karliss was surprised, she certainly didn't show it.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. If you really can dance the tango, perhaps a demonstration is in order," said Professor Karliss with a smirk. Seamus slapped Harry on the back as he stood up and walked to the center of room. Professor Karliss looked over to the girls' side of the room.

"Is there anyone here that would like to…" Professor Karliss didn't even get a chance to finish as nearly all the girls stood up and raised their hands, ecstatic to dance the tango with the Chosen One. Even Lavender jumped up and sat back down when she realized that Ron was looking at her. Harry stifled a chuckle at the eagerness of the girls. He looked at Hermione curiously since she was one of the few girls still sitting down. She looked at him and subtly shook her head. _Please don't pick me, Harry. I'm not that good at dancing_. thought Hermione. Unfortunately for her, Harry was not a Legilimens so her mental pleading was left unheard.

"Hermione, could you be my partner?" asked Harry. Some of the girls groaned in disappointment while others looked at Hermione for her reply. Hermione reluctantly stood up. She couldn't afford to lose face while Ron was here.

"Sure, Harry," said Hermione. She walked over to him though had absolutely had no idea as to where she was supposed to put her hands.

"One hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand," whispered Harry when he saw her bemused face.

[**Umm…hi. I am not an expert on the tango so I have a feeling that I would only be doing an injustice to the dance if I tried to describe it with the little knowledge that I do have. I'm sorry for the disappointment, but you guys are just going to have to imagine them dancing. Again, sorry, I just couldn't write it.** =[

"Well done, both of you!" said Professor Karliss, clapping her hands. Some of the girls sighed while the guys wolf whistled and chuckled. Harry smiled and let her go.

"Harry, you can sit down during the lesson. Hermione, if you want, you can go back with the rest of girls, though it seems that you already have your own _personal_ instructor," said Professor Karliss with a wink. Hermione blushed and followed Harry to a corner of the room.

"You certainly have changed from stepping on a girl's feet during the waltz," said Hermione, sitting down and remembering the fourth year. Harry smiled.

"A lot can change in two years, Harmony," answered Harry, sitting next to her and leaning against the wall.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?" asked Hermione. Harry sighed.

"When the acting thing didn't work out, my aunt and uncle sighed Dudley up for dance lessons as exercise. The teacher took a liking to me and said that she would teach me for free," said Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow, getting a mental image of Harry's fat cousin dancing the ballet. Not a pretty picture.

"Do you have any other talents that I should be aware of?" asked Hermione with a smile. Harry chuckled.

"Wouldn't a surprise be better?" asked Harry. Hermione giggled and shook her head.

**A/N: Before you guys start saying anything, I know that this was a horrible chapter. There was really nothing here, but this was one of the few ways that I could get Kathy Karliss into the story. She shall become relatively important later on. At least I'm giving you 2 chaps instead of one. I think you will like this next chapter very much**…

**Preview**: _"Cheers, Harry," said Hermione as she touched her goblet with his. Harry smiled. She put the goblet to her lips but just before she could tilt her hand, Harry covered the rim of the goblet with his hand. His fingers brushed her lips. Hermione looked at him with a bemused expression. Harry took the goblet out of her hands and leaned over to her_.

**Hmm…curious…very curious**…

**OH MY GOD! I AM GOING TO DIE OF A FANGIRL ATTACK! **_**DEATHLY HALLOWS MOVIE SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATHLY HALLOWS MOVIE SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_IN THE DEATHLY HALLOWS MOVIE, THERE IS GOING TO BE A HARRY AND HERMIONE DANCING SCENE! YES, A DANCING SCENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE GOING TO BE IN THE TENT, MOST LIKELY AFTER RON LEAVES! IT IS ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN I SAW THE CLIP, I THOUGHT DAN AND EMMA WERE JUST GOOFING AROUND, BUT IT REALLY IS A SCENE IN THE MOVIE! GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE QUOTE FROM DAVID YATES, MY NEW HERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**DEATHLY HALLOWS MOVIE SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATHLY HALLOWS MOVIE SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	14. Using Assumptions Part I

**A/N: Ah, time for the dance! It shall feature arguably the king of jealousy songs! Jealousy will come out at all fronts! Hermione, Harry, Lavender, Ron, to your envy battle stations!!!!!!! (Ugh, I need to get some sleep)**

**Stage Three of Op. Invidiousness: Using Assumptions**

Hermione was in the girls' dormitory with Ginny, getting ready for the Winter Solstice Ball. She was in the middle of putting on her dress when she saw Parvati come in.

"15 minutes left, girls! Move it!" announced Parvati, sounding like a drill sergeant. Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering how she told the girls to 'go to battle stations' when they were getting their dresses.

"Ginny, could you help me zip up this dress?" asked Hermione. Ginny nodded and, holding her comb by the handle in her teeth, helped Hermione zip up the dress from the back.

"Wow, Hermione, someone is dressing up for her boyfriend," said Ginny with a wink. Hermione blushed. Her mother had sent the dress a few weeks ago, and she had made a few modifications to make it jealousy worthy. It was a red sleeveless dress with a rather long slat the went from mid-thigh to her feet, showing a bit more leg than she was accustomed to. She also had her hair straightened again by the miracle that was Sleakeazy and had it tied up. Ginny helped her curl some parts of her hair and smiled approvingly.

"You just need some make up, and you are so ready," said Ginny. She walked away to do her own hair in front of the mirror. Hermione smiled. Professor Karliss, being a Hogwarts alumni, had decided to stay until after the dance. She walked into the girls' dormitory and helped Hermione with her make-up.

"You are going to look amazing, Hermione. I think both of the boys are going to have to pick up their jaws from the floor," said Kathy as she put a little blush on Hermione's cheeks, as if she didn't already have one after hearing that. She had already found out about Hermione's little plan through taunting Harry and spent a good two minutes laughing about how complicated it was.

"If all goes to plan, I might have two dates tonight instead of just one," said Hermione, realizing that she sounded like such a player. Kathy chuckled.

"You lucky girl. I just got back from the common room. Let's just say that Harry is a little…impatient," whispered Kathy as she put just a dash of mascara, "He thinks you two need to go over the plan again or something."

"Oh, he can wait," said Hermione briskly, wanting to look perfect tonight. She looked at herself at the mirror and gasped. She could hardly recognize herself. Ginny and Kathy looked at each other with knowing expressions.

"No need to thank us…" said Ginny.

"…we're just here to help," finished Kathy. Hermione quickly hugged the two and walked out of the girls' dormitory.

Harry was downstairs already and waiting with a form fitting black tuxedo unbuttoned with a white button shirt under. Hermione noticed that his hair was as messy as ever but wasn't mad. He looked better with the windswept look. When he turned around to see her, his eyes widened, and his mouth was agape.

"You know, Harry, it's rude to gape at a girl like that," said Hermione with a smirk. He used his hand to physically close his mouth and adjusted his glasses.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," said Harry in a husky tone that sent shivers down her spine. He took her hand and kissed it, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Why, thank you," said Hermione, "Should we go over the plan?"

"Nah, I think we have it covered. We should go in right now. I'm pretty sure that you walking in will make people turn their heads," said Harry, offering his arm. Hermione giggled and took it. She noted the glares from a few jealous witches and subtly moved closer to Harry. Hermione may be an advanced witch, but she doubted that she could handle twenty others that were green with jea- oh, come on, just how much jealousy can this school take?!

The Great Hall looked amazing as she walked in. The roof made it look like a gentle snowfall. The theme looked like…ice fortress. Dumbledore in his gray and white robes almost blended into the wall. While Hermione was in awe of the scenery, Harry turned her attention back to the mission.

"Couple at two o'clock," whispered Harry. Hermione nodded subtly and moved even closer to Harry, glancing quickly at Ron and Lavender. Lavender actually looked very good in her pink frilly dress. Luckily for Ron, the twins paid for his regal red robes. Hermione smirked to herself when she saw that Ron was gaping at her while Lavender tried to get his attention back to her. She saw Ginny with Neville and walked over to them with Harry in tow.

"W-Wow, Hermione, you look great!" stuttered Neville. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Neville," said Hermione. Harry bowed.

"Ginny, fabulous as usual," said Harry with a grin. Ginny giggled.

"Hermione, I would keep him if I were you," said Ginny. Hermione laughed. Seamus and Dean walked over, each with one of the twins under their arm.

"Hey, guys," said Dean, "I heard that they asked some band to play."

"Yeah, there's going to be a live band playing a tango song," confirmed Hermione. Being a Prefect made it so you knew certain things.

"Ooh, a tango? How romantic! Of course, Harry would know all about that," said Parvati. Some of the girls giggled while Dean hit a blushing Harry on the back.

"Yeah, Harry, how in the world did you learn how to dance the tango? I didn't peg you as the dancing sort," said Seamus with a teasing grin.

"Be nice, Seamus. I wouldn't mind having some private lessons with Harry myself," said Padma, batting her eyelashes. Harry chuckled at Seamus's expression.

"I'm here with you for a few seconds, and my date wants to run off with you. As revenge, I ought to steal your date for a dance," said Seamus good naturedly, looking at Hermione.

"Nice try, Seamus. I am all Harry's tonight," said Hermione fondly, moving closer to him.

"And every night," muttered Dean, making everyone but Harry and Hermione laugh.

"Harry and I are going to get some drinks. Do you guys want to come with?" asked Hermione, who was feeling rather parched.

"Nah, we just went. You should try the punch though," said Seamus, looking a little more hyper than usual. Hermione nodded as Harry escorted her over to the snack table. There was cookies, chocolate covered strawberries, punch, cupcakes, and all sorts of snacks. Hermione decided to follow what Seamus had said and poured herself and Harry a cup of punch.

"Cheers, Harry," said Hermione as she touched her goblet with his. Harry smiled. She put the goblet to her lips but just before she could tilt her hand, Harry covered the rim of the goblet with his hand. His fingers brushed her lips. Hermione looked at him with a bemused expression. Harry took the goblet out of her hands and leaned over to her.

"There's something in the punch. Don't drink it," said Harry. Hermione frowned.

"The punch is spiked?" asked Hermione. Harry grabbed something from near the cookie plate and showed it to Hermione. It was a ripped top of a paper wrapper with the orange letters WWW.

"Gred and Forge," said Harry and Hermione simultaneously. The twins had taken the liberty of dropping into the school once in a while as 'visitors', despite the protests of Snape and Filch. There was no doubt that they came to the dance even though Hermione couldn't see them. She rolled her eyes and wanted to tell a teacher because of her responsibilities as a Prefect. Harry seemed to read her mind.

"Don't tell one of the professors," said Harry, "You know Fred and George wouldn't do something drastic. It's probably just something to make the party a little more…interesting."

"I'm slightly scared of what the twins would call _interesting_," said Hermione. Harry smiled weakly. After talking a bit, they decided to tell Kathy, the potions expert that also used to run with the Marauders.

"Hmm…impressive. The twins were able to combine a very light aphrodisiac with the punch and perhaps with some powdered rose petals. An ingenious idea," said Kathy as she examined the punch, "Don't worry about it, Hermione. It'll just make people drinking it a little flirtier than usual. No stronger than five bottles of butterbeer. Now if you will excuse me, Dumbledore made me the DJ of the dance." She soon left.

"Should we warn the others? I mean, it's a little too late for Seamus, but…"

"Calm down, Hermione. I trust Kathy to know her potions and the twins to know their limits. Just relax," said Harry. When Hermione still looked unsure, Harry took his goblet of punch and drank it.

"Harry!" said Hermione worriedly, scared that he was about to turn purple or something. Harry smirked.

"Call it a leap of faith," said Harry, putting down the goblet, "Now let's dance, and get this mission started." Before Hermione could protest, Harry had dragged her to the dance floor where Kathy just turned on 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. If you looked at the lyrics of the song, you would know why Hermione would be a little nervous.

After a few songs were done, Hermione dragged Harry over to a table because she really couldn't dance anymore.

"Come on, Hermione. What's wrong?" asked Harry as he sat down. Hermione took off her heels and rubbed the ball of her foot.

"My feet hurt," said Hermione with a grimace.

"Why in the world do girls have to wear high heels to dances anyway? No one actually looks at your feet, you know," said Harry, "They are too busy looking at your face."

"Girls are different, Harry. Guys could just comb their hair and put on a tux. Girls have to do make up, nails, hair, pick the perfect dress, perfume, and the shoes do count," listed Hermione. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are Parvati and Padma rubbing off on you because you just sounded exactly like them?" asked Harry with a grin. Hermione blushed.

"Maybe," answered Hermione. Harry smiled.

"Look, would a foot massage help?" asked Harry. Hermione smiled at his gesture.

"Maybe later and when did massaging become one of your many talents? Don't tell me that your aunt and uncle made Dudley go to a massage school along with acting and dancing," said Hermione. Harry chuckled.

"Dudley always came home from rugby practice sore so Aunt Petunia got those home videos that teach you how to massage in 5 easy steps," explained Harry, adjusting his glasses, "I watched part of it while I was vacuuming." Hermione was certainly impressed.

"You can dance, act, massage, flirt, and snog. What more can a girl want?" asked Hermione. Harry grinned. Before he could answer back, Ron walked over.

"Hey, Hermione. Hey, Harry," said Ron stiffly. Hermione read his body language to be very stressed. "Hermione, would you mind giving me the next dance?"

"It depends on Harry," said Hermione. She tapped his foot from underneath the table to tell Harry to say no.

"It's alright with me," said Harry while Hermione looked at him shocked, "Only one dance though." Ron nodded and held his hand out for Hermione. She glared at Harry one last time before going with Ron to the dance floor.

"So where is your date, Lavender?" asked Hermione coldly. Ron shrugged.

"She had some type of hair emergency. She and Parvati are in the girls' bathroom trying to take care of it," said Ron absentmindedly. Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes but still looked at him stonily. She couldn't believe that Harry set her up like that. They got to the dance floor as Dumbledore walked up to the stage.

"I would like for you all to give a welcoming hand to… the Moulin Rouge Rhapsody!" announced Dumbledore. Hermione was not familiar with the band but cheered along with the students. Three men decked out in black fur walked onto the stage.

"Hello, Hogwarts! I would like to tell you all a story. We have a dance! In the brothels of Buenos Aires. That tells the story of…a prostitute!" said the shortest man with a handlebar moustache. The light shone on a girl while some of the guys wolf whistled. "And a man…who falls in love…with her," continued the man, pointing at himself. Hermione realized that this was the tango band that they were talking about and that the song was…El Tango De Roxanne from the movie Moulin Rouge.

_Oh, great. One of the best jealousy songs is going to be played in the middle of my Jealousy Game_! thought Hermione. She glanced over at Harry to see that he was frowning. Surely he didn't know about this song as well…

"First there is desire. Then…passion! Then…suspicion! Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust! Without trust, there is no love! Jealousy, yes jealousy, will drive you mad!" yelled the man. Hermione and the rest of the students heard the violin. She quickly turned around to face Ron to start the tango.

_**Roxanne**_

_**You don't have to put on that red light**_

_**Walk the streets for money**_

_**You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right**_

"Ron, why did you ask me to dance when you obviously want to be with Lavender?" asked Hermione while they danced.

"I wanted to talk to you about you and Harry!" said Ron.

"What about me and Harry?" asked Hermione, for once, dropping a grammar rule.

"I don't want my two best friends snogging each other in public!" said Ron, dipping Hermione.

"What? And what about you and Lavender, the King and Queen of PDA?" asked Hermione as she got back up.

"Well, you don't have to flaunt that you are together!" said Ron.

_**Roxanne**_

_**You don't have to wear that dress tonight**_

_**Roxanne**_

_**You don't have to sell your body to the night**_

"Flaunting? We were alone until you walked in!" argued Hermione.

"Yeah, I saw you groping for each other! If we didn't walk in, you guys were probably going to shag!" said Ron.

Hermione scoffed, "We were not groping!"

"I have eyes, Hermione!" said Ron, "and I know how to use them."

"Then why can't you see what's right in front of you?" asked Hermione, hoping that he would notice her double meaning. Meanwhile, back with Harry…

_**His eyes upon your face**_

_**His hand upon your hand**_

_**His lips caress your skin**_

_**It's more than I can stand**_

The countermelody of the song rang in Harry's head as he watched them dance. If his eyes weren't already green, they would've turned green with the envy coursing through his veins. He wanted those two to dance so they could get this mission over with. He did not expect that they would be dancing the tango right in front of him!

_**(Roxanne)Why does my heart cry?**_

_**(Roxanne)Feelings I can't fight**_

_**You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me**_

_**And please believe me when I say I love you**_

Harry was seriously reconsidering whether he wanted to stay for this. As much as he wanted those two to be together, he did not want to watch them.

_He doesn't deserve her! He has made her cry way too many times_! thought emotion.

_That only proves that she really cares about him and what he thinks_. said logic.

_But does he care about her_? said emotion.

_Of course he does. Why else would he be dancing with her_? said logic.

_Out of pure…jealousy_. answered emotion. And now back to the bickering would-be couple.

_**Yo que te quiero tanto, **_

_**qué voy ha hacer**_

_**Me dejaste, me dejaste**_

**_En un tang__o_**

_**En el alma se me fue**_

_**[I want you so much, **_

_**what I will do I left, **_

_**I left In a tango **_

_**In the soul I was ]**_

"The only thing I see in front of me is…a Chosen One groupie!" said Ron, twirling her.

"A what?!" yelled Hermione indignantly, getting the attention of a few dancing couples.

"Yeah, that's the only reason that you're going out with him. It's because he is the Chosen One!" said Ron.

Hermione scoffed. "Is that what you think?! Who has been his friend through all these years even when most people, once including you, deserted him?"

"That was a mistake, and you know it!" said Ron.

"You're a mistake!" said Hermione.

_**Se me fue el corazon**_

_**Ya no tengo ganas de vivir**_

_**Porque no te puedo convencer**_

_**Que no te vendas Roxanne**_

_**[I was the heart **_

_**I have no will to live **_

_**Because I can not convince **_

_**You cannot sell Roxanne] **_

"I'm not the mistake here. You are! Since when did you start fancying Harry?" asked Ron.

"And why is that any of your business?!" asked Hermione, daring him to answer.

"Now that he is so popular, you just want to be the Chosen girlfriend!" said Ron.

"Are you really that big of a dunderhead to think that?" said Hermione icily.

_**(Roxanne)Why does my heart cry?**_

_**(Roxanne)Feelings I can't fight**_

Harry was gripping his chair until his knuckles turned white.

_How bloody long is this tango song_? thought Harry, hating the closeness between Ron and Hermione. He couldn't see their expressions from his vantage point. The look on Harry's face could make Voldemort run for cover.

_Now you know how Ron has been feeling these days_. said guilt.

_He deserved it for making Hermione cry_. said pride.

_Does anyone deserve to feel like this_? asked guilt. Harry couldn't answer as he glared at Ron and Hermione.

_(Roxanne)You don't have to put on that red lightRoxanne(Roxanne)(Roxanne)_

"It's obvious! You've never shown any interest in Harry before!" said Ron.

"You've never shown any interest in Lavender before!" retorted Hermione.

"Feelings change!" said Ron.

"Yes, they do!" said Hermione angrily.

"Then…I guess there's nothing left to say," stuttered Ron.

"Fine! Go with your Quidditch cheerleader!" said Hermione, letting him go.

"Fine! Go with your…celebrity!" said Ron. They both stormed off the dance floor. Hermione could not believe what a gigantic idiot Ronald Bilius Weasley was. Hermione walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"You are not going to believe what he said! I can't believe him! I just can't believe him! It's the Yule Ball all over again!" said Hermione as she sat down across from Harry. When she turned to Harry, she saw that he was clutching his head painfully.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. Harry looked up at her.

"Nothing…I just…had a little too much to drink. Do you want to go?" asked Harry. There was a fire in his eyes. The same fire that appears when Harry fights Malfoy, but it was mixed with something else that Hermione couldn't recognize. Hermione looked over at Ron and saw that he was snogging Lavender. A very evil thought came to her head, sparked by…what else, jealousy.

"Sure, Harry, let's go to somewhere a little more private!" said Hermione, a little louder than she normally would. She stood up and half dragged Harry out of his seat. There were whispers from many of the students as Harry and Hermione walked out. Hermione smiled at them. There were definitely going to be rumors after tonight.

**A/N: Uh-oh. What is Hermione going to do? This chapter was almost like a song fic the way that I wrote it. If you play the song while reading what I wrote, it really sets the mood! Obviously, I do not own the song or the movie the song was in. I only own the plot in between the song. I wonder if anyone noticed the way I warped the band's name. The song is from the movie Moulin Rouge, my guilty pleasure. Please REVIEW if you want to find out what happens next! I can assure you…it shall be interesting…**

**Preview of next chapter**: _"Are the beds really necessary?" asked Harry, pointing at the beds. Hermione looked at him with a bemused expression._

"_I guess we could do without beds if we had to, but I don't understand why you are panicking," said Hermione, crossing her arms. Harry gaped at her_.

**I am so cruel**…**I think I shall give you the next chap on Christmas, or try to**... PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Using Assumptions Part II

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! This shall be my present to everyone who have supported me**! =] I know that the chapter is kinda on the short side, but I wished to save you from the cliffhanger a few days ago...

**People's Assumptions**

Hermione was pulling Harry by the arm, and they walked all the way up to the seventh floor when Harry stopped.

"Hermione, what in the world are you doing?" asked Harry. Hermione grinned seductively.

"You'll see, Harry. You'll see. Let's just say that Ron is going to freak out when he hears about it!" said Hermione. All she needed to do was to laugh evilly, and the image of a woman scorn would be complete. Hermione tried to pull Harry farther, but he resisted.

"Whoa, Medea. Any idea that you have, you have to go through with me. I'm your partner in crime, remember?" said Harry, referring to the original image of a woman scorn, Medea. Hermione scoffed.

"You've surprised me before. I think that it is my turn," said Hermione. She pulled, and this time, he relented and followed her. They walked and got to…the Room of Requirement.

"Hermione, what is going on?" asked Harry. Hermione ignored him and walked up to the wall.

_I need two beds, a bathroom, and a change of clothes for Harry and myself. And a romantic atmosphere would be nice as well_. thought Hermione. The doors appeared, and Hermione had to literally push Harry into the room.

The Room of Requirement looked like the honeymoon suite that her cousin had booked when she got married. There was a roaring fireplace, candles, and flowers everywhere. When Harry had seen the beds, he whipped around to look at Hermione.

"Hermione, have you gone completely mental?!" asked Harry with a shocked expression.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione as she closed the door behind her.

"Are the beds really necessary?" asked Harry, pointing at the beds. Hermione looked at him with a bemused expression.

"I guess we could do without beds if we had to, but I don't understand why you are panicking," said Hermione, crossing her arms. Harry gaped at her.

"Do without… Hermione, I know that you are very mad at Ron, but I don't think that we should go this far," said Harry, looking terrified. Hermione noticed that he was inching away from her.

"Look, I know that it is a tad drastic, but his behavior tonight is just…infuriating!" said Hermione. Harry's eyes widened.

"A tad drastic?! Hermione, I may be one of your best friends and I am not insulting you in any way, but I am not going to bed with you just to make Ron jealous!" said Harry. Hermione's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened.

"WHAT?! You actually think…Harry James Potter, how dare you assume that of me!" yelled Hermione, "I was just going to pretend to be with you! I was planning that if we spent the night in the Room of Requirement, not doing _anything_, mind you, then people would just let their assumptions fill in the blanks! Did you actually think that I would bed with you just to get Ron jealous?! What kind of person do you think that I am?!"

Harry was shocked. He took a moment to piece together what to say while Hermione glared at him with the fiercest expression imaginable.

"Hermione, I didn't think…"

"Of course, you didn't think! Harry, I can understand other people assuming things like that! That was the whole point, but I didn't think that my best friend would think that of me! After six years of friendship, you actually thought that I would…oh Merlin! You go to the bed on that side of the room while I stay in this one!" shouted Hermione, sitting down on the bed closest to the bathroom, "We will just wait until the night is over and walk back to the common room. I am not talking to you anymore!" She closed the drapes around her bed with a huff and fumed.

_I can't believe that I am surrounded by idiots! First Ron, now Harry! Why the bloody hell did he think that I would…Argh_! thought emotion.

_Hermione, he may be your best friend, but he is still a hormonal teenager. What was he supposed to think_? asked logic.

_He was supposed to trust me_. said emotion.

_Hermione, what would you assume if it was Harry who pushed you into the Room of Requirement, and you saw beds_? asked logic.

_I would…I would…_ emotion seemed to be on hiatus.

…_think exactly what Harry had thought. Both of you have done things that the other wouldn't have expected during this mission. Both of you were counting on the trust you built. You remember what happened in the broom cupboard_. said logic. Hermione blushed at the thought. She remembered a phrase that her aunt taught her a few years ago. "_Never assume unless you want to make an arse of yourself_". She looked at the closed drapes with a small sense of guilt.

_Harry is probably feeling so confused. He was only trying to help_. thought Hermione. She opened the drapes silently and peeked through.

Harry was sitting on the foot of the bed, looking at his shoes. When he looked up at Hermione, she saw that he was very ashamed and that there were tears in his eyes. Hermione felt a rush of guilt. She didn't think that she would affect him this much.

"Her-Hermione…I'm…really sorry. I shouldn't have thought that. I…should've trusted you," said Harry painfully, "I just…your reaction towards Ron seemed a little overboard, and I just…I have no excuse. I was being a prat." Hermione stepped off the bed and walked over to Harry. When Hermione raised her hand to comfort Harry, she saw that he flinched as if he were expecting a slap. Hermione felt even more guilty.

"No, Harry, I'm sorry. I should've told you the plan when I thought of it. I would've reacted the same way if it was the other way around. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," said Hermione. Harry nodded once. When he still looked unsure, Hermione gave him a gentle hug. There were a few seconds of tension until Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione as well. She smiled to herself. They hugged for a few moments more and let go.

"Well, that was awkward," said Harry with a nervous grin as Hermione giggled, "So, just what did Ron say or do to make you so frazzled?" The fury Hermione felt towards the red head was sparked again. Her face changed dramatically.

"Argh, you are just not going believe what he did!" said Hermione, feeling a rant coming on, "Oh, wait. Let me change out of this dress first. Your change of clothes are on your bed, I think." She walked back over to her bed and saw that the room transported her sweatpants and T-shirt from her suitcase in the girls' dormitory. She ran over to change in the bathroom while Harry changed in the bedroom.

The bathroom was small and simple. One shower, a toilet, and two sinks. The tabletop was marble and smooth. Hermione put her sleep clothes up on the silver hanger and tried to change out of her dress when she noticed a potentially problematic situation. The zipper was on the back, and she was not very flexible. Normally, she would ask Ginny or one of the girls to help. This time, she only had Harry. She blushed when she realized that she would have to ask him but trusted him with her life.

"Harry?" called Hermione. She heard footsteps coming closer and saw him walk through the doorway.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Harry bemusedly. He was in the middle of taking off his tie when he walked in. Hermione blushed.

"Could you…umm…help me unzip this dress? The zipper is on the back," said Hermione, pointing at her back. She thanked the fact that the bathroom was lit with candlelight so Harry didn't see her flushed face. She saw him nod and lifted her hair away from her back so that he could see the zipper. She shivered when she felt his fingers touch the zipper. One pull down and she was free. She felt his gaze on her and realized that she had been wearing rather frilly white undergarments. She could hear him gulp as he turned away from her.

"Is…umm…is that all?" asked Harry in a husky voice.

"Y-Yeah, that's it. Thanks," said Hermione nervously. In the mirror, she saw him nod quickly and walk out of bathroom. When he closed the door, she remembered with a sinking feeling that Harry had drunk an aphrodisiac at the ball.

_Oh, no. Harry must have been so nervous while he was unzipping my dress_! thought logic.

_He was nervous? What about us_? said emotion.

_We trust Harry so that doesn't count_. retorted logic. Hermione quickly changed into her sweatpants and T-shirt and walked back into the bedroom. Harry was sitting on his bed, wearing a navy blue T-shirt and pants. He smiled at Hermione as she sat down next to him.

"So tell me what happened with Ron," said Harry. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well, while the song was playing, he and I were arguing," said Hermione. Harry tilted his head.

"Really? I couldn't see you very well from my vantage point. What happened?" asked Harry.

"Well, he started by talking how we were groping each other in the broom cupboard. He even said that if they hadn't interrupted us, we would've shagged!" said Hermione. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…sounds like Ron going to the worst possibility again. Continue," said Harry.

"When I told him that we weren't going that far, he up and said that I was being a Chosen One groupie!" said Hermione. Anger flashed in Harry's eyes.

"He what?" said Harry even though Hermione knew he heard her loud and clear.

"Yes, he did. He said that the only reason that I was dating you was because you were all of a sudden super popular. Can you believe him? Then I told him that he didn't even look twice at Lavender until she became his little cheerleader," said Hermione with a huff, "Talk about being a hypocrite!"

"It would seem that our plan is working better than I expected," said Harry. Hermione looked bemused.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"You said that he was acting like he did at the Yule Ball. That's perfect! He was jealous and irrational at the Yule Ball when you went with Krum. Now, he is being jealous and irrational at the Winter Solstice Ball. I would say that tonight was successful," explained Harry. Hermione nodded with a rather evil smile on her lips.

After discussing how they were going to react when people ask where they were tonight, they decided to go to sleep. Hermione slept on one bed while Harry slept on the other one on the other side of the room.

"Night, Harry," said Hermione as she blew the candle.

"Night, Hermione," said Harry. He blew his candle, and the room was plunged into darkness. Hermione covered herself in her sheets and closed her eyes. Unfortunately, her partner was not nearly as comfortable as she was.

* * *

Harry was tossing and turning in the bed. His heart refused to slow down.

_Why did I have to drink that punch? The aphrodisiac in there is definitely not as light as Karliss said_. thought Harry. He was surprised that he was able to remain so calm when he was helping her with her dress.

_Why did she have to have those type of undergarments_? thought Harry.

_She wasn't exactly expecting for anyone to see her in them, Harry_. said logic. Harry rolled his eyes but remained rather antsy. He sat up in the bed, leaning against the wall. He wasn't sure whether he was imagining things, but he could almost hear Hermione's breathing from across the room. It both calmed him and excited him. He shook his head quickly and tried to push it to the back of his mind. He took out his wand and took out his map from the pocket of his robes.

"_Lumos Maxima!_ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," whispered Harry. The ink traveled around the map as Harry's wand glowed. Since Harry had closed his curtains, the light didn't disturb Hermione. He opened the map up and tried to find Ron. He looked at the broom cupboards first, thinking that he was probably with Lavender. The first had Draco and Pansy.

_Erg. Didn't need to know that_. thought Harry, shuddering at the red lips symbol above the Slytherin couple. He checked the second to see Seamus and Padma's dots. He rolled his eyes. The third had Neville and Ginny. Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

_That's strange. Where's Ron_? thought Harry. He turned the map and saw Lavender's dot in the girls' dormitory. He then saw Ron's dot in the common room as if he were waiting for someone.

_He's probably waiting for Hermione and me_. thought Harry. He felt a rush of guilt. He knew how much Ron liked Hermione. Part of him wished that these two would just admit they liked each other and get it over with. _Too bad that Hermione and Ron were too bloody proud to do that_.

"_Mischief managed_. _Nox_," said Harry. The light dimmed, and the map became a blank piece of parchment. He quickly put the map away and put his wand under his pillow. He still heard Hermione's breathing, though it was a little softer now.

_Maybe the aphrodisiac is wearing off_. thought Harry with a sense of relief. He still felt guilty about assuming that Hermione would bed with him for revenge on Ron.

_I can't believe that I actually thought that. This is Hermione Jean Granger! She would never do something like that_! thought emotion.

_You also did not expect for Hermione to make a giant Jealousy Game with Ron, and she did. Both of you have done things that you didn't expect_. said logic. Harry sighed.

_How in the world am I going to talk to Ron? If I deny it, he'll only say that I am a liar_! thought emotion.

_If you want to make an omelet, you have to crack a few eggs. You have to make him insane with jealousy_! said logic.

_I just hope I don't lose his friendship in the process_. said Harry. He laid down for a rather fitful night of sleep.

Young Harry is starting to see the risks of playing the Jealousy Game. He has put everything on the line and can only pray that it doesn't come back to haunt him…

**A/N: Okay, people. I want you to be honest. How many people actually thought that Hermione had gone over the proverbial edge and was going to sleep with Harry? I know some of you are guilty so you may as well admit it! I was having so much fun writing this chapter! There was such an evil grin on my face. Ah, the things people assume… By the way…Merry Christmas to all!!!!!!!!!!!! Speaking of Christmas, reviews are like presents to me!!!!! (hint hint) ;]**

**Preview of next chap**: _"Bathroom's yours. Could I talk to you after you finish though? I noticed a rather gaping hole in the plan," said Harry. Hermione tilted her head in confusion but knew Harry wouldn't tell her until after she brushed her teeth. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind. Now, you would expect for Hermione to hastily brush her teeth so she could listen to Harry a little sooner. Well, when both your parents are dentists, you don't exactly have that option. Hermione brushed her teeth carefully and used mouthwash. While brushing her teeth, she was trying to figure out what Harry had thought of_.


	16. The Results of a Drastic Change in Tact

**The Results of a Drastic Change of Tactic**

Hermione woke up, startled at where she was when she realized that she was in the Room of Requirement after a disastrous argument with Ron. She threw the covers off her and stepped out of the bed. She could hear the sink running in the bathroom and realized that Harry was probably brushing his teeth. She noticed her Gryffindor robes on a chair near her bed and figured out that Harry had probably asked the room to get them for her.

Harry walked out as she picked them up.

"Bathroom's yours. Could I talk to you after you finish though? I noticed a rather gaping hole in the plan," said Harry as he adjusted his glasses. Hermione tilted her head in confusion but knew Harry wouldn't tell her until after she brushed her teeth. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind. Now, you would expect for Hermione to hastily brush her teeth so she could listen to Harry a little sooner. Well, when both your parents are dentists, you don't exactly have that option. Hermione brushed her teeth carefully and used mouthwash. While brushing her teeth, she was trying to figure out what Harry had thought of.

_How could I have missed anything? I've gone over Operation: Invidiousness about ten times in my head_. thought Hermione. She finished and changed into her Gryffindor robes. She walked out to see that Harry had already changed.

"So what is this big epiphany that you had?" asked Hermione. Harry chuckled.

"It's Christmas break," said Harry. Hermione nodded bemusedly.

"Yes, it comes every year. What about it?" asked Hermione redundantly. Harry took off his glasses and cleaned them on his robes.

"I normally go to the Burrow for Christmas break. That isn't exactly an option this year," said Harry as he put his glasses back on. Hermione inwardly gasped. She didn't notice this at all. She knew that Ron probably wasn't going to be the most welcoming person in the world at the moment. Harry obviously didn't want to stay at Hogwarts alone with his screaming fan girls. Being at Grimmauld place would be depressing after what happened. And Hermione was definitely not going to let Harry go back to the abusive Dursleys during the break. Which left only one option…

"Harry, do you want to stay at my house during the break?" asked Hermione. Harry's head snapped up at her question.

"Really? I mean, your parents wouldn't mind?" asked Harry with a hopeful expression.

"Well, I'll have to send them a letter to inform them, but, yeah, I think that they would be happy to meet you," said Hermione. Harry smiled gratefully and gave Hermione a friendly hug. She blushed. Harry never initiated the hug. It took her a few years just to get him not to blush after one of her hugs. He let her go.

"I better go ask Dumbledore whether it's okay. He'll probably just send some of the Order to go over to your house. That won't be a problem, right?" asked Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"That'll be fine," said Hermione. Harry smiled again.

"Thanks a bunch, Hermione," said Harry, "I was just hoping for your opinion on whether to stay and get attacked by girls or go to the Dursleys and get attacked by Dudley. A rather hard choice." Hermione smiled. He ran out of the Room of Requirement to tell Dumbledore, leaving Hermione alone to explain to everybody in the common room as to what they did last night. Oh joy...

_I can't believe I fell for that_. thought Hermione as she walked to the portrait hole.

"Hippogriff," said Hermione. The Fat Lady let her in, but Hermione could've sworn that she saw her giggle in the corner of her eye. Ginny was talking to Parvati when Hermione walked in.

"Just where were you last night, missy?" asked Parvati, unsuccessfully hiding her giggles. Hermione smiled mischievously.

"I was just…around," said Hermione, reciting what she had planned to say. Ginny and Parvati exchanged knowing glances.

"Really? And where was Harry?" asked Parvati. Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

"He was…around," said Hermione. She tried to walk into the girls' dormitory to get her suitcase, but that didn't seem possible with these two girls in the way.

"Oh, come on, Hermione Jean. We just want to know where you were _all last night_," said Ginny with an "innocent" smile that implied everything but. Hermione sighed.

"We were just in the Room of Requirement," said Hermione. The two girls shrieked before Hermione had time to plug her ears.

"You what?! Spill it, sister. Did you guys…you know…" said Parvati, letting the sentence hang. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Hermione. Ginny scoffed exasperatedly.

"Hermione, do we have to do this the hard way?" asked Ginny. Hermione was slightly scared as to what 'the hard way' was to a Weasley and stepped back one foot.

"We didn't do anything, guys. Come on, would I lie?" said Hermione. Parvati looked skeptical.

"You two were together all night. Something must have happened," said Parvati. Hermione sighed mysteriously. She remembered how Harry had helped her out of her dress. She had so many goose bumps when that happened.

"Let's just say…I needed help with my dress," said Hermione. While the girls unleashed squeals that would make the Hogwarts Express proud, Hermione dashed over to the girls' dormitory before they could stop her.

* * *

Harry walked over to Dumbledore's office, silently laughing as he imagined what embarrassing predicament Hermione was probably in. Unfortunately, he forgot what the password was.

_Hmm, it's normally a sweet. I remember Dumbledore saying something about…what was it…raspberry jam_? thought Harry.

"Raspberry jam?" said Harry. The gargoyle sprang to life and let Harry through. Harry thanked his good luck and walked in.

"Ah, Harry, what brings you here?" asked Dumbledore, who was sitting at his desk. He set down the letter he was reading. Harry smiled.

"I was wondering, sir, whether it would be okay if I spent the Christmas break at the Grangers instead of the Weasleys," said Harry. Dumbledore tilted his head curiously.

"Is there some unwanted tension between you and Mr. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore, folding his hands.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. It's just…complicated," said Harry. Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course. I seem to notice your growing relationship between you and Miss Granger. Would that have anything to do with this change of plans?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Harry blushed as Dumbledore chuckled.

"You don't have to answer that, Harry. I couldn't help but wonder. I shall send a few extra Order members over to their house, and I'll have to make a few wards. Have Miss Granger's parents been informed yet?" asked Dumbledore. Harry shook his head.

"No, we sort of just thought of it this morning," said Harry, slightly nervous at how easily Dumbledore had pegged him.

"Ah, well it was just a matter of time until you would want to visit Miss Granger's family instead of Mr. Weasley's. I should go over to their house myself to discuss your security," said Dumbledore, standing up and walking over to the fireplace, "By the way, how is Miss Granger doing? I was…informed by Professor McGonagall that you didn't go back to your dormitories. I sent Sir Nicholas to find you. Imagine his surprise to see the two of you in the Room of Requirement and in separate beds."

Harry flushed, not expecting for anyone to find them there.

"Both of us are fine. Let's just say…we have a bit of a surprise for Ron," said Harry, very red in the face. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, to be young and to feel love's keen sting," said Dumbledore wistfully. Harry smiled and nodded. After saying good bye, he left the office and went to pack his bags.

Harry is about to see one of the rewards of playing the Jealousy Game…

**A/N: This is an interesting turn of events. Harry has the chance to meet Hermione's parents! The last sentence that Dumbledore said was from the Half Blood Prince movie. Good movie, by the way. Quite a few Harmony moments if I do say so myself. By the way, some of the reviewers seem to want for the story to end because I've been pushing the 'jealousy' thing a little hard. Well, don't worry, the story is going to take a mild break from that because I've been getting kind of bored with that too. **

Preview of next chap: _"I wish I was. There was also…ahem…some other things that were sent that were…ahem…a little more extreme," said Harry awkwardly._

"_What could be more extreme than letters saying 'Marry me'?" asked Hermione with a bemused expression. Neville and Harry exchanged glances that made Ginny giggle._


	17. An Awkward Train Ride

**An Awkward Train Ride**

Hermione and Harry looked for an empty compartment on the train after putting away their luggage in the loading dock. Harry found one and pulled Hermione in, closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure that your parents will be okay with me? I mean, is your dad the protective type?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"He is as protective of me as you are, Harry," said Hermione, sitting next to him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Harry, putting an arm around her shoulders, "I've seen those tools, more like weapons, that dentists have." Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"Calm down, Harry. I will run intervention if I have to. Don't worry," said Hermione. Harry sighed but nodded. Ginny and Neville walked in saying that all the other compartments were full.

"Hey guys. How has 'The Plan' been going?" asked Neville. Ginny smiled.

"Really well from what happened last night," said Ginny. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, Gin, you are part of the plan. You know that nothing happened. What is the rumor status?" asked Hermione. Ginny sighed.

"Well…there has been a new bet pool saying what month is Harry going to propose to you," said Ginny rather reluctantly. Hermione dropped her jaw.

"What?!" said Hermione while Harry was slack-jawed. Ginny shrugged.

"The newest bet is whether or not you guys actually spent the night together. It's gotten rather scientific. They've been analyzing the time you guys left, the attractiveness of your clothes. Right down to the perfume you were wearing," said Ginny. Hermione groaned.

"Normally, I would be happy that there is so much attention. It means that Ron will have no choice to notice. But I didn't think our little trick would get this much speculation!" said Hermione.

"Speaking of my idiot brother, what did he do last night? I could hear you guys arguing from across the room! People are already calling it the Winter Ball Brawl!" said Ginny. Hermione blushed.

"He was just being a jealous prat. Exactly the way we wanted him to act," said Hermione. Neville smiled and shook his head.

"By the way, how is Harry going to stay at the Burrow?" asked Neville, "No offense, but I don't think Ron going to be very friendly to you."

"Oh, he is going to spend the break with me at my house. Did Ron ask about him?" questioned Hermione.

"He's too busy snogging Lavender to ask anything. Poor Dennis Creevey was nearly blinded when he saw them!" said Ginny as Neville and Harry laughed. The snack trolley rolled over to them, and Harry bought a few Chocolate Cauldrons for the four of them. Hermione declined his offer while he ate the cake eagerly.

"You better make sure my parents don't see you eating sweets," said Hermione, "They'll start ranting about how sugar will rot your teeth and give you cavities." Neville, who was about to dig in, rewrapped his cake up.

"Okay, Hermione. Besides, you're the only sweet I need," said Harry with a smile that would make Lockhart proud. Ginny giggled while Hermione blushed.

"Merlin, Harry, you ought to write a book of compliments," said Neville, "You're full of them." Harry shrugged.

"It's a gift," said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And a curse. Imagine if your fan girls found out about all your hidden talents. They would never leave you alone," said Hermione. Harry shuddered.

"They don't leave me alone now! When I went up to get my suitcase…Neville, tell the girls what was on my bed," said Harry, shaking his head. Neville smirked.

"There were about ten bouquets of flowers, five boxes of chocolates, and a few letters from girls saying 'Marry me'," said Neville. Ginny laughed while Hermione's eyes widened.

"You're joking," said Hermione. Harry shook his head.

"I wish I was. There was also…ahem…some other things that were sent that were…ahem…a little more extreme," said Harry awkwardly.

"What could be more extreme than letters saying 'Marry me'?" asked Hermione with a bemused expression. Neville and Harry exchanged glances that made Ginny giggle. Obvious the young Weasley girl's mind was tainted by her older brothers.

"Am I missing something here?' asked Hermione, who was confused as to why they were laughing.

"Those things made it to the _**top**_ of the obsessed list," said Neville.

"I think some of them might have been a bit _**exaggerated**_," said Harry, "I mean, I doubt that a second year would have that."

"Have what?" asked Hermione, not knowing why they were emphasizing some words. Ginny continued to laugh, a little harder this time.

"I guess it doesn't matter the _**size**_ of the gift. It's the thought that matters," said Neville, trying not to laugh.

"It's the thought that scares me, Neville, and I think that Seamus thought size matters very much," said Harry.

"What does Seamus have to do with…oh. Did some girls really give you those?" asked Hermione, eyes widened, blushing at the desperation of some girls. Harry grimaced.

"I obviously didn't keep them. I tried to get Dobby to dispose of them, but he said something about not being allowed to take clothes. Seamus said that he would take them off my hands. Don't tell Padma that, though," said Harry.

"I'll tell her when I want her to erupt in front of me…which would be never," said Hermione. They continued to talk about other things not of that nature until the train finally stopped at King's Cross Station. While Ginny and Neville got out right away and Hermione stood up eagerly, Harry stayed firmly on the seat.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry looked out the window.

"I'm just a little nervous," said Harry. Hermione tilted her head then realized the only parents that weren't cruel to Harry were the Weasleys. Harry must have been a little scared that…

"I can assure you, Harry, that not all parents are like the Dursleys," said Hermione gently. Harry nodded.

"I know, Hermione. It wasn't that," said Harry. Hermione noticed that he looked a little more relieved but didn't prod. She took his hand as they exited the compartment.

"Hermione, I thought that we weren't going to pretend in front of your parents," said Harry as they stepped off the train. Hermione blushed and let go of his hand.

"Sorry, force of habit," admitted Hermione. Harry smiled and nodded.

"It'll be hard enough for your dad to see a male friend of his daughter staying. A boyfriend would probably be…is that them over there?" asked Harry. Hermione turned around to see her parents waving at her. She saw her mom cutting through the crowd to get over to her. Her mother tied her hair up in a ponytail for once.

"They are. How did you know they were my parents? You've never met them," said Hermione curiously.

"Your mother's hair is like yours," said Harry, "and you have your father's eyes." Hermione had heard that compliment from countless relatives, but it seemed so strange to be coming from Harry. Hermione smiled gently as her mother was able to get through. She only dearly hoped that her parents wouldn't call her…

"Minnie! There you are! Your father and I missed you so much!" said Hermione's mother. She hugged her daughter tightly while Hermione noticed that Harry was trying his best not to laugh at her secret nickname. He was covering his mouth, but his eyes were twinkling. Hermione glared at him quickly when her mother let her go.

"And you must be Harry Potter. Minnie has told us so much about you," said Hermione's mother. Harry held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Granger," said Harry with a smile.

"Oh, call me Elizabeth. There's my husband, Will," said Elizabeth Granger, shaking Harry's hand. A middle-aged man with fading black hair walked over and hugged Hermione.

"Hello, Minnie. Your headmaster came over to our house through the chimney this morning. Gave the birds a fright and me too," said Will Granger as he hugged his daughter.

"I'm sorry for the sudden change of plans, Dad," said Hermione. When her father let go of her, he looked at Harry from head to toe.

"So you are the famous Harry Potter that my daughter keeps taking about," said Will Granger with a stern face. Harry took it all in stride, holding out his hand.

"Yes, sir, and I do hope that she has been saying good things," said Harry. Will Granger chuckled and grasped Harry's hand with vigor.

"Only always! Though since you are going to be visiting my daughter's house, there are a few ground rules I wish to discuss…" Will Granger was cut off by his wife elbowing him in the side.

"Be nice, Will. This is the boy that has saved our daughter's life a few times," said Elizabeth. Harry looked at Hermione curiously.

"You told them about that?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded awkwardly.

"Of course, I did. I told them about everything that happened at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"And yet we still let her attend," said Elizabeth Granger wistfully, making Harry chuckle, "We better go before the traffic comes." Harry and Hermione followed Hermione's parents to their car. It was a black Mercedes that her father was very proud of. By the time that Hermione and Harry caught up with her parents, they seemed to be deciding who should drive.

"Honey, maybe you should drive so I could talk to Minnie," said Elizabeth Granger. Her mother winked at Hermione, and she nodded. The only reason Hermione's mother wanted her husband to drive was so he wouldn't be able to glare at poor Harry during the whole ride. Harry sat behind the driver's seat while Hermione sat behind the passenger's.

"How far away is your house, Minnie?" asked Harry with a smile. Hermione glared at him for using _that_ name. She gave him a we-will-discuss-that-later look before responding.

"It normally takes about thirty minutes," said Hermione as her father started the car.

"But we will probably pick up a snack on the way there," said Elizabeth Granger, "I'm sure you two are probably hungry after that train ride." Harry nodded graciously as Hermione's father backed the car out of the parking lot.

"Let's see, Harry. The guestroom is across from mine so if you have any problems, you could just come over," said Hermione when her father cut her off.

"Just don't come over to her room at night, Harry," said Will Granger. The two teenagers blushed while Elizabeth Granger scolded her husband.

"Honestly, Will," said Elizabeth disapprovingly. Harry chuckled.

"What's so funny, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry smiled.

"Now I know where you got that phrase," said Harry. Hermione giggled, remembering how she often said 'Honestly, you two' though she normally directed it towards Ron more than Harry.

* * *

While they drove, Hermione noticed how childlike Harry looked as he gazed out the window with wonder. Hermione remembered with an unpleasant jolt that the Dursleys probably never let him travel so he was more excited than normal at the simple act of going someplace new. She was determined to make this a great Christmas visit. How? For once, Hermione Jean Granger had no idea. She was improvising more often than she was comfortable with. We just might make her a Marauder yet…

**A/N: He finally meets the parents! The whole Dan/Emma being Hermione's parents has become such a big cliché. No offense to fanfics that did use it! I wonder whether people can recognize where Will and Elizabeth came from… (Hint: rum) **

**By the way, this is going to be the last chapter of Jealousy Game for a while. It's because my school has finals coming up, and I need to study my arse off for just about everything except for PE. Why did I choose to go to AP classes? Ugh. **

Preview of next chapter: _"Hmm…I think the answer is obvious, Minnie," said Elizabeth, "I think that you might be falling for both of your male friends." Hermione gaped at her mother while she laughed at her expression._

"_Mother! Don't be silly! I can't be falling in love with Harry. He's…Harry," said Hermione weakly. Elizabeth smiled_.


	18. A Vacation from the Jealousy

**A Vacation from Operation: Invidiousness**

When they finally got home, Hermione literally jumped out of the car and onto the grassy front lawn. Hogwarts was great, but there was no place like home. When Harry got out, he immediately turned and went to the trunk of the car most likely to get his things.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I've got your stuff. Just let Hermione show you to your room," said Will Granger, opening the trunk with the car keys. Harry thanked him and followed an excited Hermione into the house.

It was a relatively humble house. A large living room with wooden cabinets and many family photos. There was also a large piano in the corner of the room. When Hermione took off her sandals and walked on the carpet, she felt she was truly home.

"Come on, Harry. I'll show you your room," said Hermione, grabbing him by the arm and leading him towards the mahogany staircase.

Hermione and Hermione walked up the stairs, and she lead Harry to the guest room. She opened the door.

It was a pretty simple room and very white. There was a twin sized bed on top of a wooden frame. There was a small closet, a full sized mirror, and a night table. Hermione could tell that her mother had recently vacuumed from the faint lines on the white carpet.

"It's not much I'm afraid," said Hermione but Harry cut her off.

"It's great, Hermione," said Harry happily, "It's actually bigger than my room back with the Dursleys." Hermione nodded, relieved that Harry wouldn't be disappointed with the accommodations. He walked over to the bed with his trunk in hand.

"Dinner will be served in about an hour," said Hermione. Harry smiled.

"What's your favorite food?" asked Harry as he clicked his trunk open.

"My favorite is probably lasagna, which is what we will probably be having," said Hermione, trying not to sound spoiled. There was an odd look on Harry's face as he nodded. She left Harry's room so that she could unpack her stuff and rest a bit in her room. When she walked into her room, she saw that her mom was already in there.

"Hey, Mum," said Hermione, sitting down on her bed. Elizabeth Granger smiled and closed the door.

"Okay, Minnie, your father is not here. Tell me everything," said Elizabeth. Hermione sighed. Since she did not have an older sister and was certainly not going to ask the other girls of Gryffindor, she mostly talked to her mom about any dating schemes and gossip. Even Hermione Jean Granger has her girly moments.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione in a high voice.

"Well, the only person that you have talked about in your letters all year is the red headed Ronald Weasley. Why did you ask Harry to visit if he is, quote on quote, 'just a friend'?" asked Elizabeth Granger, making air quotations with her hands. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well…the truth is…I am playing a rather complicated game with Ron," said Hermione, "You see, he is currently dating a girl named Lavender and…"

"You got jealous," finished Elizabeth. Hermione nodded as her mother sat across from her on the bed.

"I did. You see, Ron can be rather thickheaded when it comes to his emotions," said Hermione.

"Aren't all boys?" said Elizabeth, making Hermione giggle.

"And I thought that I would sort of set up a wake up call for Ron. I figured that jealousy ought to make him see what he has been missing," explained Hermione.

"I'm slightly scared as to where this is going but continue," said Elizabeth. Hermione sighed.

"I asked Harry to pose as my boyfriend to make Ron notice me," said Hermione, playing with the strap of her trunk. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You…Minnie, I'm certainly surprised," said Elizabeth, "Harry is just your pretend boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is. We have been trying to make him as jealous as possible," said Hermione.

"And just what have you been doing?" asked Elizabeth. Hermione blushed. She really hoped that her mother wouldn't ask, but Hermione did get her brains from her mother so she expected this.

"You can tell me, Minnie. Harry seems like a good boy," said Elizabeth. Hermione nodded.

"We've done the obvious. You know, hand holding and a few kisses," said Hermione awkwardly.

"And? I always know when you hide something, Minnie," said Elizabeth with a skeptical expression. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well…we sort of staged a…ah…snogging session. We made sure that Ron would walk in on us a few days ago at the...umm...heat of the moment," said Hermione awkwardly. Elizabeth's face fell.

"Hermione Jean Elizabeth Granger, you did not," said Elizabeth, using both her middle names, a sign of trouble.

"Let me explain myself! Ronald has been an absolute jerk to me these past few weeks. I needed to snog Harry, otherwise the whole jealousy plot would be shot," defended Hermione. Elizabeth Granger sighed and shook her head.

"A few years ago, you would've been ecstatic if we bought you a new book," said Elizabeth, rubbing her temples with both hands, "Now you're a grown woman that knows exactly what she wants and will do anything to get it. But fine. I was a teenager once too, and I had to play a bit of a game to get your father. But there's something else that is troubling you."

Hermione sighed. Her mother could read her like a proverbial book.

"Well, I asked Harry to pretend to be my boyfriend because I trust him 100%. He has been my best friend for six years. But there's something that doesn't add up. I'm supposed to love him like my brother. Theoretically, when I snogged him, it should've felt a bit like incest. But…it didn't," said Hermione, blushing madly.

"Hmm…I think the answer is obvious, Minnie," said Elizabeth, "I think that you might be falling for both of your male friends." Hermione gaped at her mother while she laughed at her expression.

"Mother! Don't be silly! I can't be falling in love with Harry. He's…Harry," said Hermione weakly. Elizabeth smiled.

"Ah young love. It's so confusing," said Elizabeth with a dreamy expression. Hermione looked scandalized as she hit her mother with a pillow. Her mother laughed and walked out of the room with a gesture of surrender. Hermione rolled her eyes but noticed something at the corner of doorway. She gasped sharply.

A Weasley Extendable Ear.

It started to get pulled away, and Hermione jumped off her bed to go after it.

_I can't believe that Harry was listening in_! thought Hermione as she followed the ear. She may as well catch him red handed. The ear was pulled through the bottom of a door, and Hermione yanked the door open.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WERE YOU…oh," was all Hermione said.

**A/N: I think this is a good spot to put a cliffhanger, wouldn't you say? I won't make you guys wait too long. No worries. (laughs evilly) Of course the more reviews I get, the faster I can update… Bribery is such a beautiful thing…**


	19. A Rather Big Misunderstanding

**A/N: As a reader, I absolutely hate cliffhangers but as a writer…it's so tempting. (insert evil laugh)**

**A Rather Big Misunderstanding, Or was It?**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WERE YOU…oh," was all Hermione said. It turns out that it was not a guilty eavesdropping Harry that was in the room. It was Crookshanks, playing with Hermione's old Extendable Ears. Crookshanks was mangling the thing and playing with the string. There were teeth marks on the ears. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she heard heavy footsteps going up the stairs.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" asked Harry worriedly as he ran over to her, wand in hand, "I heard you yell out my name." Hermione blushed.

"Oh, Harry. It was nothing," said Hermione hastily. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You angrily yell out my full name out of random?" asked Harry, looking skeptical as he pocketed his wand.

"Umm…I was just…wondering where you were," said Hermione weakly. Harry tilted his head.

"I was just with your dad. You were still in your room, and I didn't want to bother you. I didn't think you'd worry about me that much. Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine. I'm just…a little tired from the trip," said Hermione, trying to cover up for her mistake. Harry still looked slightly suspicious but didn't comment.

"Maybe you should rest in your room then. Your dad said that dinner will be ready pretty soon," said Harry. Hermione nodded and ran to her room before she embarrassed herself any further.

* * *

Harry watched her go with a smirk on his face. He bent down and affectionately patted Crookshanks on the head.

"Thanks for the help," said Harry, who knew that the cat was just as intelligent as Sirius had said. The orange tabby purred as Harry thought for a moment.

_Glad to know that my kisses didn't feel like incest_. thought Harry mischievously as he patted the Extendable Ears that were in his pocket.

**A/N: Ooh, I love this little chapter. We have SNEAKY!Harry and FOOLED!Hermione. What more could you want? Okay, you might have wanted a longer chapter, but I had to save you guys from the cliffhanger first! Give me some slack! It's like I threw you the rope to hold onto, but I need to brace myself before I can pull you up! The next chapter is definitely going to be much longer! Mark my words.**


End file.
